Démons et Dragons
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Qui peut dire ce que réserve le destin? Naruto et les siens vont devoir l'affronter. Action,aventure,amour, humour et drame seront au rendez-vous..;
1. Default Chapter

NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : UNE JOURNEE QUI AVAIT SI BIEN COMMENCEE  
  
Konoha no kuni, le village caché de la feuille, puissant village de ninja. Les mois avait passé, Naruto avait réussi tant bien que mal à l'aide de Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et Neji à arracher Sasuke aux griffes d'Orochimaru. Rock Lee se remettait de son opération et commençais à récupérer ses facultés de ninja. Le village, sous la direction de Tsunade devenue le cinquième Hokage, avait récupéré une partie de sa puissance et le calme revint assez rapidement.  
  
Tout aurait donc put aller pour le mieux, mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple...  
  
Naruto poursuivait sa vie alternant mission sans intérêt à ses yeux, les entraînements avec Jiraya (l'ermite pervers aux crapauds) et son maitre Kakashi (monsieur j'arrive trois plombe à la bourre avec des excuses vaseuses et un bouquin louche à la main).  
  
Et ce matin là, alors que l'équipe 7 venait de se réunir comme presque tous les matins dans une super ambiance (Sakura heureuse de voir Sasuke, Naruto et Sasuke se faisant éternellement la gueule), Kakashi arriva avec ses habituelles deux heures de retards.  
  
-Salut les enfants.  
  
-VOUS ETES EN RETARD, hurlèrent de concert Sakura et Naruto.  
  
-Désolé, mais je vous jure que ce matin, j'ai vraiment une bonne excuse.  
  
-Et c'est quoi cette fois ? Demanda Naruto toujours énervé. Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin ? Vous avez aidé un pauvre chaton coincé dans un arbre ? Une bande d'alien enragé vous a enlevé ?  
  
-Non, rien de tous ça, voyez-vous, le libraire ouvre tard ses temps ci et je voulais pas rater la sortie de ma lecture préférée, voici donc la suite du « paradis du batifolage » intitulée « la furie du batifolage », lui répondit-il tous en exhibant son livre tel un trophée.  
  
Grand silence bien pesant mais lourd de propos.  
  
-Consternant, fit simplement Sasuke, à la surprise générale, il ne prêtait jamais attention à ce genre d'histoire d'habitude.  
  
-Il essais peut-être de sociabiliser, pensa Sakura, et qui dit vie sociale, dit petite amie, héhéhéhé.  
  
-Sinon, reprit Naruto avec son habituel beuglement, c'est quoi le menu du jour ? Un entraînement bien chiant ? Ou peut-être une autre mission sans intérêt ? Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'hier, en guise de danger, on a juste eu quelques brigands abrutis qui ont décampé comme des lapins au bout de quelques claques.  
  
-je sais, je sais, aujourd'hui, je vous ai trouvé une activité sympathique.  
  
-Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?  
  
-Une rencontre inter-équipe.  
  
-Une quoi ? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.  
  
-Suivez-moi et vous verrez bien.  
  
Kakashi emmena donc ses élèves sur le terrain d'entraînement où ils étaient devenus aspirant, un terrain vague avec quelques arbres, la stèle aux morts et les trois fut toujours à leurs places. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, il furent étonné d'y retrouvé l'équipe 10, à savoir Ino, Sikamaru et Choji avec leur maître Asuma.  
  
-Salut, lança Kakashi à l'intention d'Asuma.  
  
-Salut Kakashi, alors, toujours en retard ?  
  
Les deux équipes face à face se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là.  
  
-Alors Shika, on peut savoir ce que tu fais là alors que t'es devenu classe moyenne ?  
  
-J'allais quand même laisser tomber mes partenaires, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, leur répondit l'intéressée.  
  
-Ou qui perd, lui balança Naruto.  
  
-De quoi ? Viens pas me chercher de bon matin Naruto !  
  
-allons allons les enfants, dit Kakashi. Si vous voulez vous cogner dessus, attendez au moins le début de la rencontre.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je vous ai parlé de rencontre inter-équipe, vous allez vous affronter à l'amiable, vous êtes trois de chaque côté donc trois rencontres individuelles. Elles vont êtres déterminés par tirage au sort, Asuma et moi- même feront office d'arbitre.  
  
La nouvelle avait chamboulé les esprits présents et toutes leurs pensées allait bon train : Naruto : Qu'importe mon adversaire, je les prends tous en bloc si je veux !  
Sasuke :...  
Sakura : Pourvu que je tombe sur Ino pour l'écraser !  
Shikamaru : relou c't histoire...  
Ino : Si je tombe sur Sakura, je l'humilie devant Sasuke et si je tombe sur Sasuke, j'essai de l'embrasser pendant le match.  
Choji : croudchn, croudchn (bruit parasite)  
  
Kakashi : Pourvu que l'on n'ai pas un Sakura-Ino, sinon je sens que la journée va être longue...  
  
Asuma et Kakashi commencèrent donc leur tirage au sort devant leurs élèves plus impatient que jamais.  
  
Alors, annonça Asuma, première rencontre, ce sera Sasuke contre Shikamaru, ensuite nous aurons Sakura contre Choji et donc pour finir, Naruto contre Ino.  
  
Le tirage au sort laissa les jeunes genin un peu perplexes.  
  
Naruto : Ino, Ino... Je connaît pas bien sa façon de combattre, pas grave, j'improviserais.  
  
Sakura : Comment je vais faire pour mettre à terre ce gros tas de viande de Choji ?  
  
Sasuke : ... (réaction d'indifférence la plus totale)  
  
Shikamaru : Relou ! Tous mais pas lui ! Si je perd, c'est la honte et si je gagne, c'est Sakura et Ino qui vont essayer de m'égorger !  
  
Ino : Quoi ? Mais j'avais pas prévu ça ! Bon c'est pas grave c'est comme si j'avais déjà gagné et je brillerai devant Sasuke.  
  
Choji : croudchn, croudchn (bruit parasite).  
  
Kakashi et Asuma appelèrent leurs élèves à savoir à côtés des fûts pour leur donné les dernières explications.  
  
-Bon je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une rencontre amicale, interdiction d'essayer de vous entretuer, Asuma et moi nous assurerons du bon déroulement des matchs et faites de votre mieux, puis les deux Juunins prirent à part leur élèves pour les ultimes recommandations.  
  
-Bon, commença Kakashi, Naruto méfie toi de Ino, elle peut prendre le contrôle de ton corps mais si elle rate, tu gagne, Sakura, fais attention aux tendances hypertrophiques de Choji et toi Sasuke, n'oublie pas de faire attention aux zones d'ombres, il essaiera sans doute de t'attirer près des arbres.  
  
Tous les trois répondirent d'un mouvement de tête.  
  
-OK, dis Asuma pendant ce temps, Ino, souviens toi que Naruto est plus fort qu'il en a l'air et qu'il est imprévisible, Choji, n'oublie pas que Sakura contrôle très bien son chakra et qu'elle est très maligne, quant à toi Shikamaru, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que Sasuke est très fort et que vu ton grade, une défaite, c'est l'humiliation assuré.  
  
Après que chaque maître eu conseillé ses élèves, les rencontres purent commencer.  
  
-J'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara, annonça Asuma.  
  
Les deux adversaires se mirent en place l'un en face de l'autre.  
  
-Commencez !  
  
Immédiatement, Sasuke activa son sharingan et lança sur Shikamaru une nuée de projectiles en tout genre (kunai, shuriken, etc...) que Shikamaru esquiva rapidement. Il avait compris que Sasuke jouait la distance pour ne pas être pris pas sa technique de manipulations des ombres. Sasuke visait les bras de Shikamaru pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son ninpo. Shikamaru calcula rapidement son coup et alla se réfugier au milieu des arbres puis il lança sa technique afin de piéger l'ombre de Sasuke mais celui-ci la vit venir et couru afin d'empêcher l'ombre d'atteindre la sienne.  
  
-Ta technique est certes dangereuse Shikamaru mais elle a un défaut, durant la partie où tu traque l'ombre de ton ennemi avec la tienne, tu dois rester immobile.  
  
Sasuke venait de mettre à jour le défaut de la technique de Shikamaru mais il fallait encore qu'il puisse le trouver au milieu des arbres. Mais il avait négligé une chose : le Sharingan. Sasuke repéra rapidement Shikamaru et lui lança une volé de kunai que Shikamaru esquiva mais ceux-ci disparurent d'un seul coup en même temps que Sasuke.  
  
-Bordel ! Mais que... un clone !  
  
-Tout juste.  
  
Sasuke avait pris position au-dessus de Shikamaru et lorsque celui-ci le repéra, il était trop tard, Sasuke venait de finir de composer les signes avec ses mains.  
  
-Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !  
  
Les autres aspirants entendirent seulement un grand bruit puis ils virent apparaître de derrière les arbres un Sasuke tranquille et apparemment vainqueur suivi d'un Shikamaru boiteux avec les vêtements à moitié brûlé en train de fumer. Quand il eurent regagner leur place auprès des autres, Naruto lança aussi sec :  
  
-Alors Shika, toujours d'humeur aussi fumasse ?  
  
-Sasuke Uchiwa vainqueur ! Annonça Asuma peiné de la défaite de son élève, j'appelle maintenant Sakura Haruno et Chôji Akimichi pour le prochain match.  
  
Les deux intéressés vinrent se mettre en place alors que les autres étaient toujours en train de chambrer ce pauvre Shikamaru sur le coup « fumant » que venait de lui faire Sasuke.  
  
-Commencez !  
  
Sakura alla immédiatement se réfugier entre les arbres, Chôji ne pourrait pas s'y mouvoir facilement s'il utilisait sa technique. Mais Chôji ne resta pas en reste et utilisa rapidement sa technique de décuplement pour lancer son attaque du boulet humain. La vue de ce véritable bulldozer humain fit douter Sakura, il pouvait très bien arracher les arbres sur son passage. Chôji fonça entre les arbres avec la ferme intentions d'en déloger Sakura. De son coté Sakura perché sur une branche lança en direction de choji.  
  
-Je suis là mon gros ! Viens me chercher si tu peux !  
  
Il est universellement reconnu que Chôji n'est pas gros mais juste « enrobé », ceci le mis en rogne et fonça sur l'arbre où se cachait Sakura et dans sa colère, il tomba dans un trou, un piège que Sakura avait « gentiment » déposé à son intention.  
  
-Alors tu laisse tomber ?  
  
-Jamais !  
  
Chôji surgit du trou et fonça vers l'arbre de Sakura, celle-ci changea de tactique, elle utilisa la technique du clonage et en un instant, tous les arbres du coin furent envahis de Sakura. Chôji adopta une technique plutôt barbare et décida d'abattre tous les arbres où il y avait une Sakura. Il défonça ainsi plusieurs arbres peuplés de simple clone, puis au moment de percuter un arbre un peu trop gros, Chôji fini par s'écrouler, assommé à force de percuter des arbres mais avec un peu de chance, il avait percuté le bon et Sakura perdit l'équilibre et ne put se rattraper grâce à son chakra, elle tomba par terre et se cogna elle aussi. Les deux maîtres vinrent voir rapidement l'issue du match.  
  
-Bon, double KO donc match nul !  
  
Les deux genins furent ramené aux fûts, l'annonce du résultat mit à terre le moral de l'équipe 10 car il ne pouvait plus gagner si ce n'est avoir le match nul si Ino gagnai.  
  
-La poisse, on est en train de se faire humilier, y'a plus que moi pour sauver la face.  
  
-Halala, pensa Kakashi, sa va vite, j'aurai préféré que ça les occupe plus longtemps.  
  
-Bon, pour finir Naruto Uzumaki contre Ino Yamanaka.  
  
Ils se mirent à leur tour l'un en face de l'autre alors que Sakura et Chôji émergeaient après leur double KO.  
  
-Prêt ? Commencez !  
  
Ils foncèrent immédiatement au contact, kunai au poing, les coups s'échangèrent à haute vitesse, Ino avait aussi fait des progrès dernièrement. Naruto concentra alors le rasengan dans sa main, mais il ne comptait pas utilisé une technique aussi puissante sur Ino, il frappa le sol dès qu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui, produisant une puissante déflagration qui envoya valser Ino à plusieurs mètres. Celle-ci se rattrapa facilement, le coup de Naruto ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup d'effet.  
  
-Alors Naruto ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?  
  
Naruto ne resta pas en reste, il croisa les doigts et utilisa le multi- clonage afin d'encercler Ino avec cinq Naruto.  
  
-Je peux savoir à quoi ça t'avance ?  
  
Un Naruto lança un kunai vers Ino, elle l'esquiva rapidement mais ce n'était qu'une diversion, un premier Naruto se précipita sur elle et lui donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre qui envoya valser Ino, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, trois autres Naruto l'envoyèrent en l'air d'un coup de pied.  
  
-Naruto rendan !  
  
-Je te connais Naruto, pensa Ino, dans ton orgueil, celui qui porte le coup final doit être le vrai, maintenant le tout pour le tout !  
  
Ino utilisa rapidement ses mains pour former un cadre avant que Naruto de l'attaque.  
  
-Ninpo ! Technique de possession !  
  
Ino transféra son esprit dans le corps de Naruto mais quelque chose clocha et les deux genins tombèrent à terre inconscient alors que leurs maîtres et leur amis se précipitait vers eux.  
  
-Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé, pensa Kakashi.  
  
Ino finit par se réveiller dans un endroit quel ne connaissait absolument pas.  
  
-Où suis-je ? On dirait une espèce d'égout, comment j'ai fait pour arriver là ?  
  
Ino fut tirer de son questionnement par un sinistre hurlement, la peur prit vite le dessus, Ino était terrifié mais elle se décida quand même à avancer en direction du bruit. Chaque pas était une torture, sa peur augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, puis au détour d'un virage, elle tomba sur une immense grille scellée. Ino le savait, c'est de là que venait ce sinistre hurlement. Ino ne put la voir clairement, mais elle distingua une forme de l'autre côté de la grille qui s'adressa à elle.  
  
-Qui est-tu mon enfant ? Aurais-je changé de propriétaire ? Je n'ai pourtant pas donné de préavis.  
  
Ino était terrifié, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir distinctement ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle pouvait sentir l'immense puissance de cette chose.  
  
-Tu as peur, le sceau m'empêchera de dévorer ton âme, tu n'as donc pas à inquiéter. Personnellement, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as atterri dans l'esprit du gamin.  
  
L'esprit du gamin ? Naruto ! Elle se trouvait dans l'esprit de Naruto !  
  
Tous devint très confus pour elle, la peur, la créature, tous cela était trop pour elle, elle poussa un immense cri laissant échapper sa peur puis tout devint blanc.  
  
A suivre... 


	2. Chapitre 2: c'est un scandale!

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, ici c'est plutôt l'humour qui domine mais on va revenir au sérieux très bientôt. Un grand merci à Mydaya pour ses encouragements.  
  
Disclaimer (puisque je l'avais oublié au début) : les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime, Masashi Kishimoto, les fics, ça se fait pour le fun et le plaisir.  
  
Passez un bon moment !  
  
NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : C'EST UN SCANDALE !!!  
  
La terreur venait de passer, Ino finit par se réveiller en sursaut, après un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital.  
  
-Tu t'es enfin réveillé, cela fait plusieurs heures que tu dors.  
  
Ino, encore embrumé, chercha rapidement d'où venait la voix et vit que Tsunade, le cinquième Hokage qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit.  
  
-Oh, maître Hokage, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
-Tu t'es évanouie pendant ton combat contre Naruto, tu t'en souviens ?  
  
-Oui, ça me revient, je me suis servie de ma technique de possession et après trou noir...  
  
-Vous vous êtes tous les deux évanouis et vos maîtres vous ont amené ici en catastrophe.  
  
Tsudane désigna en même temps un lit derrière elle, Ino put y voir son occupant, il s'agissait de Naruto toujours inconscient.  
  
-Raconte-moi maintenant tous ce qui s'est passé en détails.  
  
Ino raconta à l'Hokage son combat contre Naruto, puis l'utilisation de sa technique de possession, son réveil dans cet étrange égout puis sa vision de la créature enfermée dans l'esprit de Naruto.  
  
-...et après j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis mise à hurler, ensuite la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est de mettre réveillé ici.  
  
Tsudane se lava de sa chaise l'air grave puis elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et contempla un moment le paysage en restant silencieuse, puis elle reprit la parole d'un ton extrêmement grave et sérieux.  
  
-En tous cas Ino, tu ne dois parler de que tu as vu à personne et j'insiste bien sur ce point.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais sache que Naruto est spécial, par exemple qu'est ce que toi et les autres adolescents savaient et penser de Naruto.  
  
Ino réfléchit un moment.  
  
-Et bien, Naruto est garçon surexcité, qui veut devenir Hokage, même si je pense qu'il peut toujours courir, il passe son temps à faire le pitre, il est obsédé par les ramens et passe son temps à se la jouer.  
  
-C'est à peu près le point de vue de votre génération, et maintenant, essaye de te rappeler ce que pensent tes parents et les autres adultes en général, de Naruto.  
  
-Je sais que mes parents ne l'apprécient pas, mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que j'ai souvent vu la plupart des adultes très froid avec Naruto, parfois même haineux, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était à cause de son comportement mais il vrai que sa semble plus profonds, parfois viscérale.  
  
-Naruto porte pour le village un lourd fardeau depuis sa naissance, le rejet des autres adultes en est un prix à payer, Naruto paye donc double le prix du passé. Il veut mieux que tu n'en sache pas davantage pour le moment. Je te rappelle que si on t'interroge sur ce qui s'est passé, tu ne dois rien raconter, dis tout simplement que tu as fait une erreur dans ta technique et que c'est ça qui a provoqué votre inconscience.  
  
-D'accord, même si je dois me dévaloriser auprès de Sasuke.  
  
-A ce niveau là, ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Mais s'il te plait, ne hait pas Naruto, ce que tu as vue, ce n'était pas lui, c'était autre chose.  
  
Naruto s'éveilla à son tour, tout d'abord complètement embrumé lui aussi, il finit par reprendre pied assez rapidement.  
  
-Ooooooohhhhh ! (Toujours encore un peu dans le coltard quand même) je suis où là ?  
  
-Bonjour Naruto, enfin réveillé ? Tu t'es évanoui pendant ton combat contre Ino.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Ino a fait une légère erreur dans sa technique et vous vous êtes évanouis tous les deux, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Ino.  
  
-Ah bon ? Alors c'est pas bien grave, je peux y aller ?  
  
-Ca il n'en est pas question Naruto, vous êtes resté dans le coma plusieurs heures quand même, j'ai d'ailleurs interdit les visites et vous resterez là cette nuit en observation.  
  
-Attendez ! L'interrompit soudainement Ino, vous voulez pas dire quand même tous les deux dans la MEME chambre.  
  
-Si, pourquoi ?  
  
-Mais c'est...  
  
-Mais c'est un scandale ! L'interrompit Naruto. Je refuse de passer une nuit dans la même chambre que cette furie !  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie, espèce d'abruti !  
  
-Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la groupie à Sasuke ?!  
  
-Tu vas voir !  
  
Ino vira ses draps dans l'énervement mais elle se calma vite lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était en tenue légère (genre sous-vêtement). Elle attrapa aussitôt ses draps pour se couvrir d'une main et avec l'autre, elle commença à balancer des objets en tout genre sur ce pauvre Naruto.  
  
-Arrête de mater, espèce de sale pervers vicieux !  
  
-Aie, mais elle va se calmer la folle ! Aie !  
  
-CA SUFFIT, hurla Tsunade. Vous resterez ici cette nuit que vous le vouliez ou non ! On n'a pas assez de place pour vous séparer, alors c'est comme ça ! Vous sortirez demain matin, point barre !  
  
Tsunade se dirigea vers la porte et leur lança un « bonne nuit » avant de refermer.  
  
Plus tard alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et qu'il faisait bien sombre dans la chambre, aucun des deux n'avait encore trouver le sommeil. Il était resté dans leurs lits en se tournant le dos et en se faisant la tronche tout le reste de la journée et toute la soirée. Ino pouvait entendre avec le calme de la nuit Naruto qui maugréer à voix basse, elle ne pus en capter que quelques brides.  
  
-...ras le bol...le monde m'en veut...Toujours pour moi...je prends tous tout le temps...  
  
Puis Ino se rappela les paroles de l'Hokage lui demandant de ne pas haïr Naruto, lui rappelant le comportement haineux qu'on toujours eu les gens pour lui, le fait qu'il a toujours été seul et privé d'affection.  
  
-Dis Naruto.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Ca te gêne tant que ça de dormir dans la même chambre que moi ?  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, je me suis emporté tout à l'heure sous le coup de la surprise, excuse moi.  
  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, c'est ma faute si on en est là.  
  
-C'est pas grave, essaye plutôt de dormir.  
  
Naruto entendit un léger bruit, Ino venait de se lever pour venir près de lui.  
  
-Je crois que les gens se trompe sur ton compte, au fond tu es un garçon très gentil et sympathique.  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue à Naruto, cela n'avait rien de profond ou d'amoureux, c'était juste une marque amicale de gentillesse, puis elle alla se recoucher rapidement.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Naruto resta un long moment perplexe avant de réussir à s'endormir.  
  
-Au fond, pensa-t-il, elle est pas si folle que ça...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Tsunade vint les voir et leur annonça qu'il pouvait retourner auprès des autres membres de leur groupes, Naruto et Ino sortirent donc tôt, Naruto alla directement au point de rendez-vous de son équipe puisqu'il n'avait personne à voir contrairement à Ino qui passa d'abord rassurer ses parents avant de rejoindre son équipe.  
  
Les équipes de Kakashi, Asuma et Kurenai s'étaient réuni devant le centre administratif de Konoha, les trois maîtres étaient partis chercher les missions du jour pendant que les aspirants attendaient tranquillement dehors (ils préféraient avoir la surprise) sauf Ino qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Evidemment, tout le monde savait que Naruto et Ino avaient passé la nuit dans la même chambre, Hinata était déprimé, Kiba envieux, Sasuke et Shiro s'en foutait royalement, Chojî continuait de manger et Sakura cherchait un moyen d'exploiter ça afin de l'éloigner de SON Sasuke. Quant à Shikamaru, il vint attraper Naruto par le col et avec un regard très noir (genre fond de cercueil par une nuit sans lune), mais avec cependant une voix très calme, il lui demanda :  
  
-Jure-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous.  
  
-Allons allons Shika, lui répondit Naruto, je te croyais plus malin que ça. Vous allez arrêter de tous me prendre pour un obsédé, je croyais que le pervers ici, c'était Kiba.  
  
-Non mais ho, lui répondit l'intéressé.  
  
Les trois maîtres sortirent du bâtiment administratif alors que leurs élèves étaient plongés en pleine discussion « philosophique ».  
  
-Alors, les enfants, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kakashi.  
  
-Y'a que tous le monde s'imagine des trucs bizarres sur Ino et moi, lui répondit Naruto, et c'est de votre faute, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur tout le monde !  
  
-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais moi ? Lui demanda Kakashi tout en tenant son livre (interdit aux mineurs) à la main.  
  
Finalement, l'arrivé d'Ino fit couper court aux discussion et Asuma pris la parole.  
  
-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer la mission, il s'agit d'une mission classée C. Nous devons nous rendre dans une vieille tour à l'Est de Konoha, c'est à deux jours d'ici. Ces vieilles ruines sont connues pour avoir servi plusieurs fois de repaires à des bandits, il y en aurait un bon paquet cette fois et les villages alentours nous ont engagés pour les en délogé. Comme ils sont assez nombreux, l'intervention des trois équipes est recommandée, nous partons le plus tôt possible, des questions ?  
  
Grand silence.  
  
-Bien, reprit Kakashi, dans ce cas, vous avez trois heures pour vous préparer, ça risque de durer au moins une semaine, rendez-vous aux portes du village dès que vous êtes prêt.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Chapitre 3: une tour bien dangereuse

**Note de l'auteur : Nous voici déjà au troisième chapitre, ici, une très grande part pour l'action et le mystère, beaucoup de chose vont se passer mais...surprise !**

**Disclaimer : Je rappelle que les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, je fais cette fic uniquement pour le plaisir.**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_CHAPITRE 3 : UNE TOUR BIEN DANGEREUSE_

Le voyage vers l'Est jusqu'aux frontières de Konoha dura deux jours et se passa sans incident, tout le monde continuait à jaser sur Naruto et Ino et Naruto continuait à accuser Kakashi d'avoir une mauvaise influence à cause de ses mauvaises lectures, pendant qu'Ino jurait à Sasuke qu'il n'y avait rien eu, lequel n'en avait rien à cirer. Puis le soir du second jour de voyage, ils arrivèrent dans un des villages qui avaient fait appel à eux. Trop fatigué pour continuer, les trois senseï laissèrent leurs élèves se reposer pendant la journée alors qu'eux iraient en reconnaissance au niveau de la vieille tour, laquelle était un immense édifice visible depuis le village. A leur retour, ils convoquèrent leurs élèves pour un dernier briefing.

-Bon, commença Kakashi, Les bandits dont nous sommes venus régler le problème sont en effets dans la tour, plus précisément, ils ont établi leur camp au pied de la tour et dans les étages inférieurs. Ils sont assez nombreux, plus d'une centaine, rappelez-vous que même s'il ne s'agit pas de ninja, ce sont tous de même des ennemis coriaces qui ne vous feront pas de cadeau.

-Nous allons les attaquer par trois côtés, continua Kurenaï, nous passerons à l'action cette nuit, il y a deux rangs de sentinelles, celles qui montent la garde aux abords du camp et les patrouilles de trois qui sont un peu plus avant dans la forêt, nous commencerons par nous débarrassé des ces patrouilles, puis nous éliminerons discrètement les autres sentinelles et on s'occupera du reste après. Vous avez des questions ?

-Vous avez localisé leur chef ? Demanda Shikamaru. Si on peut l'éliminer en premier, cela pourrait les déstabiliser.

-Le camp en lui-même est très animé, lui répondit Kakashi, nous n'avons pas pus nous approcher et comme nous avons vu aucun homme qui corresponde à la description de leur chef que nous on donné les villageois, on peut en déduire qu'il se trouve dans la tour. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, soyez près à partir dès la tombée de la nuit.

Puis la nuit arriva, le temps était couvert et les nuages nocturnes cachaient la lune et les étoiles, augmentant davantage l'obscurité, ce qui allait fort bien avec les affaires du petit groupe de ninja.

Les trois équipes se séparèrent dès la sortie du village. Revenons donc à l'équipe de Naruto...

L'équipe avança dans la forêt en passant par les arbres tout en suivant les indications de Kakashi qui avait reconnu le terrain plus tôt dans la journée. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kakashi ordonna la halte en silence, puis il donna les instructions afin d'éliminer les patrouilles qui surveillaient les environs. Mais fait étonnant, malgré plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherches, ils ne virent personne dans la forêt. Kakashi décida de prendre le risque d'aller plus avant et d'aller vers la tour. Le groupe se remit en chemin en passant le plus haut possible dans les arbres afin de rester discret. La tour en elle-même était plus grande qu'ils ne l'auraient crût, elle devait faire au moins cent mètres de diamètres et le sommet n'était pas visible, même depuis le haut des arbres, elle se situé au centre d'une grande clairière, ce qui facilitait l'espionnage depuis les arbres.

Le groupe s'arrêta au abord de la clairière, mais ce qu'ils virent du haut des arbres leur firent froid dans le dos, la clairière était jonchée de cadavres des brigands dont ils étaient sensés se débarrassé, il n'en restait plus un en vie...

Le groupe descendit rapidement des arbres et fonça discrètement au pied de la tour, il furent bientôt rejoint par les deux autres équipes qui se trouvaient aussi surpris qu'eux du carnage.

-Maître, demanda Sakura, que s'est-il donc passé ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien Sakura, mais une chose est sûr, ça ne peut être l'œuvre que de ninja...

Hinata activa son Byakugan et sonda la tour et les environs afin de trouver si celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça se trouvait encore dans le coin mais il n'y avait également que des cadavres à l'intérieur de la tour.

-Je ne vois rien, dit-elle.

-Et moi je ne flaire rien d'autre que l'odeur de la mort, continua Kiba tout en essayant de calmer Akamaru qui devenait nerveux.

-OK, alors on va aller voir ça de plus près, ordonna Kakashi.

Le petit groupe s'avança à l'intérieur de la tour, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'architecture en était originale... Le grand bâtiment en lui-même était vide, il y avait deux escaliers circulaires qui courraient le long des murs et qui se dirigeaient droit vers le sommet de la tour qui semblait encore en train bon état pour une vieille ruine.

-Maître, commença Shikamaru, C'est quoi exactement cet endroit ?

-Aucune idée, lui répondit Asuma, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'est assez ancien, ça a plusieurs siècles.

-Et bien, on dirait pas vraiment...

Une rapide inspection des lieux leur présenta le même spectacle qu'à l'extérieur : Des dizaines de cadavres d'hommes morts avant d'avoir eu le temps de toucher leurs armes.

De son côté, Naruto ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment accompagné d'une étrange sensation, Kakashi le remarqua et s'approcha de son élève.

-Un problème Naruto ?

-Rien de méchant, juste une mauvaise impression et je ressens quelque chose de bizarre venant d'en haut.

-Du sommet de la tour ? Tu pense que ceux qui ont fait ça sont là-haut ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois...

-Maître, l'interrompit Sakura, ceux qui ont fait ça doivent être assez forts, il vaut peut-être pas mieux rester ici.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, la coupa Sasuke, Je préférerais signaler à ceux qui ont fait ça qu'ils nous prit notre travail, ça ne passe pas comme ça.

-Bon alors ? Que fait-on ? Demanda Kakashi.

Même si certains comme Hinata, Sakura ou Chojî ne se sentaient pas rassuré, ils décidèrent quand même à l'unanimité d'aller jeter un œil au toit.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et commencèrent leur ascension. Même en courant, cela dura longtemps, il leur fallut plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le sommet et au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient, la pénombre grandissait, ce qui n'allait pas en rassurant tout le monde, cependant, les deux groupes pouvaient se garder à vue grâce au fait que la tour était vide de tout à part de son double escalier...

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dans une pièce au sommet, aucun accès au toit n'était visible et la pièce était parfaitement vide, cependant Naruto sentait qu'ils étaient très proche de quelque chose... Puis soudainement, des inscriptions blanches apparurent sur le sol, ils furent tous entourés d'un halo blanc qui les transporta directement sur le toit. L'endroit avait la même superficie que la tour, assez grand mais sans garde-fou ou rambarde sur le côté, une mauvaise chute et c'est la mort. Une fois la surprise passée après l'étrange moyen de transport qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, ils examinèrent l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver, malgré la pénombre, ils purent distinguer trois ombres, il y avait déjà trois personnes présentes. Deux d'entre elle s'approchèrent et dès qu'ils furent suffisamment proche, ils purent déterminer de qui il s'agissait, les deux portait de grands manteaux noirs arborant des nuages rouges et possédaient des plaques frontales barrées, l'une portant le symbole de la feuille et l'autre de la pluie. Il s'agissait de deux visages familiers : Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame, deux membres dominant de l'Akatuki...

-Arg ! S'exclama Naruto. L'Uchiwa psychopathe et face-de-requin-qui-pue.

-Itachi...

Sasuke, à la vue de son frère, commença à perdre toute patience, et lorsqu'il voulut bondir sur son frère, Kunai au poing, Kakashi dut le retenir de force pour l'empêcher d'aller se suicider.

-Allons allons petit frère, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi en ce moment... Galleon !

La troisième silhouette sortit de l'ombre, sa vision figea tout le monde pendant un moment, la créature devant eux n'était pas humaine, elle avait des ressemblances avec un vieillard barbu, mais elle avait des cornes, une peau composé de plaque écailleuse, était habillé d'une toge noire et arborait un grand bâton de bois tordu renforçant son air sinistre.

-Laissez-moi vous présentez Galleon, continua Itachi, il s'agit d'un Démon sorcier avec nous sommes en contact ces temps-ci.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu compte faire, lui demanda Kakashi.

-Ah Kakashi, tu ne change pas à ce que je vois. Bien, ce que je compte faire ne vous regarde pas, d'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous allons devoir vous laisser.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Itachi.

-Mon cher frère, je vois que toi non plus tu ne change pas, mais je te répète que je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, mais je vous laisse Galleon pour vous amusez un peu. Galleon, je les confie à vos bons soins.

-Je vous en remercie.

A ces mots, Galleon frappa deux fois le sol avec son bâton, ce qui transporta Itachi et Kisame loin d'eux.

-Bon, je peux au moins vous dire ce que nous faisons ici, voyez-vous cette vieille tour et une ancienne construction de mes frères démons, c'est un relais magique utilisé pour les rituels démoniaques. Il y avait bien quelques parasites qui s'étaient installés mais Itachi et Kisame s'en sont débarrassé. Nous sommes venues ici afin de vérifier si elle marchait toujours. Sachez que si je vous raconte tous ça, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous, après tout, les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire...

Cette dernière phrase donna clairement le ton, ils allaient devoir se battre contre ce démon et donc tout le monde se prépara au combat.

-Voyons voir... Trois Juunins, un Chuunin et huit genins, je n'aurai moins pas de besoin de le faire moi-même.

Galleon frappa encore deux fois le sol avec son bâton et une dizaine de monstre apparurent, ils avaient l'apparence de grand gorille croisé avec des loups et des rats.

Les jeunes ninjas avaient l'habitude de combattre des humains, qu'ils soient ninja ou non, mais jamais ils n'avaient du affronter des monstres pareils.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ces trucs maître Kakashi ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je crains qu'ils ne faillent les affronter. Soyez tous prudent ! On ne sait rien de leurs capacités.

Les monstres chargèrent sur l'ordre de Galleon. Le sol tremblait sous leur pas lourds et le combat fut rapidement engagé, les monstres se révélaient plus rapide et plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. L'équipe d'Asuma avait des difficultés, car les techniques de Shikamaru et Ino se montrait inefficace sur ce genre de monstre et Chojî ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'utiliser la sienne à une telle hauteur, ils devaient compter essentiellement sur la grande force physique d'Asuma. De son côté, l'équipe de Kurenai se montrait plus efficace car si même le genjutsu de Kurenai n'était pas très efficace, le juken d'Hinata semblait fonctionner et elle avait déjà réussi à exploser le bras gauche d'un des monstres. Kiba et Akamaru s'étaient tous deux transformé en homme-bête et arrivaient à contenir deux créatures à eux seuls. Quant à Shino, il avait réussi à précipiter un monstre dans le vide grâce à ses insectes.

Du côté de l'équipe de Kakashi, ce dernier et Sasuke avaient déjà activé leur Sharingan et ils avaient déjà pulvérisé deux monstres à grand coup de Chidori alors que Sakura les soutenait à distance avec ses shurikens. Naruto prépara un Rasengan qu'il balança sur le ventre d'une créature, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la blesser directement, il réussit néanmoins à le propulser suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber de la tour. Mais Naruto eu un moment d'inattention et un autre monstre vint le saisir de sa grande poigne, Naruto se retrouva enserrer des épaules jusqu'au genoux. Alors que le monstre commençait à resserrer sa poigne et menaçait de lui broyer les os, Naruto appela le chakra de Kyubi, doté d'une très grande force, il se dégagea en explosant la main du monstre, puis il lui balança un puissant coup en pleine tête, ce qui disloqua littéralement la nuque du monstre qui s'écroula la tête à l'envers. Galleon, de son côté venait de se focaliser sur Naruto suite à la scène qu'il venait de voir.

-Intéressant, très intéressant, Itachi m'en avait parlé mais de là à l'avoir sous la main, la vie est pleine de surprise.

Galleon frappa à nouveau deux fois le sol avec son bâton, ce qui fit apparaître un cercle de magie sur toute la surface de la tour. A ce moment, Naruto s'écroula à genoux en se tenant la tête entre les mains, le pauvre semblait terriblement souffrire, dans un grand hurlement, il libéra une grande décharge de chakra qui pulvérisa tous les monstres restants.

-Bien, repris Galleon, si vous me le permettez, je ne vais pas m'attarder non plus.

Puis Galleon disparut comme il avait fait disparaître Itachi et Kisame, alors que Naruto souffrait de plus en plus. Le jeune garçon se tenait toujours la tête, un chakra rouge virevoltait autour de lui et personne ne pouvait s'approcher. C'est alors que l'horreur survint. Naruto commença à se transformer devant les yeux ébahis et terrorisé de ses amis, la créature qui se tenait était une créature à mi-chemin entre l'homme et le renard. Pour Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma qui connaissait la créature, c'était un cauchemar qui devenait réalité, Ino voyait elle seulement la manifestation de ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Naruto alors que les autres tremblaient surtout car il ignorait ce à quoi ils avaient à faire. La créature commença à s'approcher d'eux avec un air menaçant, Sasuke se précipita à l'attaque mais il fut violemment repoussé.

-Sasuke, hurla Kakshi pour se faire entendre dans cette tempête de chakra, c'est inutile, il est devenu bien trop puissant pour nous !

Naruto perdait de plus en plus le contrôle et il se précipita sur Sakura et Hinata qui étaient côte à côte, et se prépara à frapper de sa griffe.

-Naruto ! Arrête c'est nous ! Hurla Sakura.

Le mouvement de la créature se figea pendant un instant.

-Sa...kura.......Hi...nata...........GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Naruto s'éloigna un peu d'eux puis il continua à se transformer, il se tenait à quatre pattes et huit queues supplémentaires vinrent s'ajouter à la première. La créature poussa un grand hurlement puis elle commença à s'élever dans les airs avant de se transformer en un trait rouge qui s'envola loin, très loin pour n'être plus au final qu'un point à l'horizon qui disparut à son tour, puis le calme revint...

Point de vue Hinata :

Mes jambes n'ont plus la force de me soutenir, je tombe à genoux, impuissante... Naruto, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? Je sens ton âme qui s'éloigne. Au moment de frapper, j'ai senti que tu étais toujours toi, mais après, j'ai de nouveau senti ton âme disparaître, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir... Puis tu es partie, loin vers l'horizon... Naruto... Es-tu vraiment partie ? As-tu réellement disparue ?...

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4: vers le plus grand des voyag...

**Note de l'auteur : Nous voici au chapitre 4, ici, pas d'action, d'humour ou d'amour, juste un petit chapitre tranquille mais qui a sont importance dans l'histoire ou certains sont mis en avant.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur légitimes et blabla et blabla.....................blablabla....**

**Je vous souhaite un agréable moment et merci pour vos bonnes reviews (d'autres svp !)**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_CHAPITRE 4 : VERS LE PLUS GRAND DES VOYAGES_

Suite à l'incident de la tour, qui n'avait heureusement pas fait de blesser, les trois équipes rentrèrent à Konoha dans une ambiance maussade, les trois senseïs refusant de donner toute explication à leurs élèves. A peine furent-ils arrivés à Konoha qu'ils furent aussitôt convoqués dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?

Cette douce voix très énervée était celle de Sasuke. Cela fait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade, elle les avait convoqué suite aux évènements et voulait s'assurer de leur silence mais après ce qu'il venait de voir, Sasuke voulait des réponses.

-Sasuke ! Lui ordonna Kakashi. Tu es en face de l'Hokage, tu devrais surveiller tes paroles.

-Oh vous c'est pas le moment ! Y'a des fois dans la vie où certaines émotions ne se contrôlent pas même pour un ninja ! On nous envoie pour buter quelques brigands et on se retrouve avec un carnage, prit dans les plans de l'Akatsuki, à affronter des monstres qu'on a jamais vu pour se retrouver avec Naruto qui part en live ! Alors vous comprendrez que je sois un peu énervé !

Sakura était l'une des premières surprises par le comportement de Sasuke, lui qui d'ordinaire est si calme et si tranquille, elle le voyait maintenant complètement hors de lui, mais c'était compréhensible, qui pourrait garder son calme et sa sérénité après un tel spectacle ?...

-S'il vous plait, continua Ino d'une voix calme, dites-nous la vérité. Cette créature, elle avait bien un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit ?

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Repris Sasuke. Je veux la vérité ! Et je la veux maintenant ! Fini-t-il en frappant un grand coup sur la table.

Tsunade s'était levé pour aller contempler le paysage à la fenêtre, sa seule façon de se détendre et de réfléchir dans ces situations.

-Soit... Vous voulez la vérité, je vais vous la donner.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, ce que je vais vous révéler est l'un des plus grand secret du village, vous ne devrez en parler à personne.

Tous promirent devant l'Hokage, puis Tsunade commença son récit, elle leur raconta comment Kyûbi attaqua le village, le combat que les ninjas menèrent contre lui, puis comment le quatrième Hokage sacrifia sa vie pour sceller le démon en Naruto qui venait à peine de naître. Elle leur expliqua ensuite le serment qu'avait fait jurer le troisième Hokage à tous les habitants du village, le souhait du quatrième que Naruto soit considéré comme et la dure réalité de la vie de Naruto.

-C'est donc ça l'origine des pics de puissance qu'avait Naruto dans certaines situations, dit Sasuke.

-Oui, Naruto avait appris à utiliser le puissant chakra de Kyûbi pour augmenter sa puissance.

Le reste du groupe resta silencieux à ses révélations et Ino restait assez sombre, elle connaissait une partie de la vérité...

-Mais... mais, commença Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Naruto ?

-Nos espions en poste à Kiri no kuni nous ont envoyé un rapport sur une étoile filante rouge qui aurait franchi l'océan loin vers l'Est, il est sur un autre continent maintenant, et vu le manque d'effectif et notre situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons rien faire... De plus, il est probable que l'esprit de Naruto ait disparu, avalé par Kyûbi.

L'ombre du désespoir envahie la pièce, tous furent attristé par la nouvelle, il venait de perdre Naruto. Ce soir là, sans dire un mot, tout le monde se sépara dans un silence de désespoir le plus total.

Point de vue Hinata :

Après avoir juré le silence à l'Hokage, nous nous sommes tous séparés en silence et chacun est rentré chez soi. Nous étions tous dans un état d'abattement total car tout le monde aimaient bien Naruto même Sasuke, son éternel rival. Je suis rentré chez moi, dans la grande résidence de la famille Hyuga, cette maison froide comme la glace, j'ai moins l'impression de formé une famille avec ceux de cette maison qu'avec les autres aspirants, mon père m'ignore complètement, mon cousin ne m'aime pas trop à cause de nos différents familiaux et je ne vois jamais ma jeune sœur qui est pourtant la seule qui semble m'apprécier. J'entre, à cette heure ci, il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir, mon père ne viendrait jamais me voir pour savoir comment ce passe mes journées et mes missions, il ne s'intéresse qu'à Hinabi maintenant. Il n'y a guère qu'avec quelques serviteurs que j'échange des paroles ici. J'entre dans ma chambre tranquillement et je m'allonge sur mon lit sans même me changer. Mes pensées sont si floues, je pense tellement à Naruto, je m'en veux à moi-même, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être faible, à cause de ça, je n'ai jamais osé lui parler et lui dire ce que je ressentais. Dans la nuit, je ressentais les larmes couler le long de mon visage, je ne reverrais jamais Naruto. Je suis resté ainsi toute la nuit à broyer du noir sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Le jour a finalement point, je me lève et me dirige vers la glace de ma chambre. Mon dieu, j'ai une tête horrible... Après m'être un peu rafraîchie, je me demande ce que je vais faire...

L'Hokage refuse d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher Naruto, elle pense qu'il est perdu mais je refuse d'y croire, tant que Naruto est en vie, il y a de l'espoir de le retrouver.

C'a y est ! Je me suis décidé ! Si l'Hokage refuse d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher Naruto alors j'irai le chercher moi-même ! Je réfléchie à mon plan, je sais déjà que Naruto a franchi l'océan et qu'il est sur le continent de l'Est. Appartenant à une riche lignée de Konoha, je devrais avoir assez d'argent pour ce voyage, ensuite je prépare quelques affaires et je quitte le village discrètement. Vu le peu d'intérêt que me porte ma famille, il leur faudra plusieurs jours avant de ce rendre compte que je suis partie. Comme l'Hokage nous a donné plusieurs jours de repos pour nous remettre de nos émotions, Kiba, Shino et maître Kurenai ne devrait pas s'apercevoir tout de suite de ma disparition, ils penseront que je déprime tranquillement chez moi.

Je prends un sac, réuni quelques affaires comme des vêtements et des armes, prend assez d'argent et je pars. Le plus dur est de sortir du village, les principaux accès sont garder par des anbus. Heureusement, il y a quelques temps, Kiba m'avait montré un endroit où on pouvait franchir l'enceinte du village sans être remarqué, il s'agissait d'un coin où la barricade avait un trou caché dans les fourrés, je sors, je viens de quitter le village et je pars pour mon voyage.

Une fois suffisamment loin du village, je prends grand soin de ranger mon bandeau frontal et je cache mes yeux avec des lentilles pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon Byakugan. Je voyage ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, m'arrêtant le moins possible, ma destination est un petit pays côtier au Nord-Est de Konoha, j'espère y trouver un bateau qui part pour le continent de l'Est.

Et finalement en soirée, j'arrive dans cette ville, un port très animée, je me mets immédiatement en quête de l'objet de mes recherches. Quelle chance ! Je trouve rapidement. On m'a indiqué un bateau, je m'y rends et tombe sur son capitaine, il doit partir dans la matinée pour le continent de l'Est. Le prix du billet pour un tel voyage est élevé mais j'ai largement de quoi payer. Le capitaine m'indique une petite auberge tranquille pour passer la nuit et me dit d'être au port pour 9H30, le bateau part à 10H. C'est parfait, je me rends à l'hôtel, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pu dormir tranquillement. Après quelques heures de sommeil, au beau milieu de la nuit, j'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte, je serais bien tenter d'utiliser mon Byakugan, mais si c'est un ninja, il risque de sentir mon chakra, j'ai du faire une erreur de calcul et on m'aurait retrouvé plus vite que prévu. Je me cache rapidement à côté de la porte, la personne qui avait frappé rentre alors dans la chambre... Je n'ai plus le choix, perdu pour perdu, je lui saute dessus et d'une prise rapide, je lui bloque mes deux bras autour du coup pour l'empêcher de bouger, nous tombons par terre et je sens alors des trucs bizarres courir le long de mes bras, des insectes !

-Calme-toi Hinata ! C'est moi.

-Shino ?

Je le lâche et il se relève, je peux distinguer son visage dans la pénombre, c'est bien Shino. Cinq minutes après, je me retrouve avec Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji dans ma chambre.

-Mais...Mais...comment ?

Ce fut Kiba qui me donna la réponse.

-Pour sortir du village, tu es passé par le trou que je t'avais montré, hors je passe souvent dans ce coin et j'y ai senti une odeur récente de toi, ça ma interpellé et comme on t'a pas vue le lendemain, Shikamaru et Sakura ont eu vite fait de comprendre et on a décidé e te rejoindre en suivant ta trace avec Akamaru.

-Pourquoi es-tu partis sans rien nous dire ? Me demanda Sakura, on s'est inquiété nous !

-Je suis désolée, leur répondis-je, demain, je prends un bateau pour le continent de l'Est, je pars à la recherche de Naruto. J'ai choisi de partir seule, vous devriez rentrer au village et si on vous demande quoi que ce soit, dites la vérité ou vous aurez des problèmes...

-J'espère que tu plaisante, repris alors Kiba, si on est là, c'est pas pour te ramener, on vient avec toi !

-Pardon ?

-Hé ! S'exclama alors Sakura. Nous aussi on veut retrouver Naruto !

C'est vrai, au fond, Sasuke et Sakura sont son équipe et ses meilleurs amis, il est normal qu'ils veulent le retrouver. Shino et Kiba seraient plutôt venu pour moi, ils ont au fil du temps développés un côté grands frères protecteurs vis-à-vis de moi. Quant à l'équipe d'Ino, je vois pas trop ce qui les a incité à venir...

Nous nous sommes reposés le reste de la nuit puis nous nous sommes rendus au port à l'heure indiquée.

Aïe ! J'avais prévu de partir seule et me voilà avec huit billets sur les bras.

Ouf ! Eux aussi ont pensé à prendre de l'argent avant de partir.

Kiba avait eu peur qu'on ne laisse pas monter Akamaru mais vu la petite taille de ce dernier et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de passager, le Capitaine a laissé passé. C'a y est, le bateau appareille, nous voilà partis pour le continent de l'Est !

Le voyage devrait durer deux semaines. Nous nous sommes tout d'abords assurés qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ninjas caché dans le bateau, mais finalement rien, je me fais trop de mauvais sang. J'en profite pour enlever mon déguisement, les lentilles me fonds mal au yeux.

Le voyage en bateau, c'est assez nouveau pour moi et pour les autres mais je trouve ça agréable et reposant. Par contre Chôji et Shikamaru avaient le mal de mer et ils passaient leurs journées au-dessus de la rambarde à vomir le peu qu'ils arrivaient à avaler. Même Sasuke était un peu pâle mais dans l'ensemble tous allait pour le mieux. Finalement, après deux semaines de voyages en bateau, de calvaires pour d'autres, nous vîmes dans la matinée la terre qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Je ne peux plus me contenir, la joie m'envahit, nous sommes arrivés. Plus nous nous approchons, plus on peut distinguer une ville sur cette terre. Puis le Capitaine vient nous trouver à l'avant de bateau.

-Voici le continent de l'Est, mes enfants. Et cette ville, c'est le port de Sarak, la destination de ce bateau.

Le port de Sarak...Notre entrée pour le continent de l'Est et le vrai début de mon voyage, je peux enfin commencer ce pour quoi je suis venue ici...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Un nouveau continent

**Notes de l'auteur : Enfin le chapitre 5, nos amis les genins sont arrivés sur le nouveau continent où les attends...surprise ! Vous verrez bien. Je remercie mes lecteurs pour leurs bonnes reviews et j'en attends d'autre.**

**Disclaimer : C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Tout le monde le connaît à force...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_CHAPITRE 5 : LE NOUVEAU CONTINENT_

Le bateau arrive enfin à quai, nos huit aspirants descendent rapidement du bateau, plus mus par la curiosité de découvrir la ville qu'autre chose. Le port de Sarak est une ville très animée, l'une des plus grandes de la région, il y a énormément de marchand venu voir les produits d'autres continents.

-Bon, fit Kiba, par quoi on commence ?

-On va commencer par se renseigner dans cette ville, fit Sasuke, c'est grand et animé, on devrait bien trouver quelque chose et puis une carte de la région serait la bienvenue...

-Alors on y va ! Fit Hinata dans un grand sourire.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, pensa Sakura, même si elle se force un peu à être enthousiaste...

Les huit genins visitèrent la ville afin de trouver ce qui semblait être un bureau de renseignement. Arrivé dans cette agence, ils furent accueillis par une charmante hôtesse d'accueil.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes en voyage ?

-Oui, lui répondit Hinata, nous venons du continent situé à l'Ouest, nous voulons visiter ce continent.

-Je vois, c'est vrai que notre continent peut vous montrer beaucoup d'exotisme, tenez, il y a quelques semaines, on a eu droit à un phénomène très rare, une étoile filante rouge.

TILT (ça me semblait approprié)

A peine arrivée et déjà une info en or, pour Hinata, pas de question de laisser s'échapper.

-Une étoile filante rouge vous dites ? D'où venait-elle ?

-Ca n'a duré qu'un instant, mais elle semblait venir de la mer et a disparu dans les terres. Comme vous m'avez l'air sympathique, je vous offre ça. C'est une sorte de Kit pour ceux qui viennent des autres continents.

Elle tendit une grande enveloppe que Hinata prit soin de ranger dans ses affaires. Vu l'heure tardive, il avait cherché en ville toute la journée, la jeune femme leur conseilla une auberge où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Les jeunes genins s'y rendirent de suite, la plupart rêvaient de pouvoir dormir sur un lit qui ne tangue pas. Après le dîner et un bon bain pour ces demoiselles, la joyeuse équipe confia les documents qu'on leur avait donnés à Shikamaru pour qu'il puise les étudier, puis dernière réunion de la soirée.

-Alors, d'après les la carte qu'on nous a donné et les descriptifs, je peux vous annoncer que les recherches vont êtres durs.

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda Hinata.

-Il faut bien comprendre que ce continent est différent du notre, ici, il n'y a pas de pays à proprement parler, chaque ville est indépendante et possède des terres alentours en fonction de sa taille, alors que chez nous, ce sont des pays qui se font souvent la tronche pour des histoires frontalières. De plus, il n'y a pas de ninja semblable à nous ici, sur cette grande carte, qui couvre pourtant sur plus de mille kilomètres, j'ai crut comprendre qu'il n'existait qu'un seul village caché.

-Alors comment on fait ? Demanda Sakura.

-On va procéder par tattonnement, repris Hinata. Nous allons voyager de ville en ville à la recherche de témoin en plongeant petit à petit dans les terres, cela prendra du temps mais on a pas vraiment le choix au vue du manque de renseignements.

Puis vint la nuit et le sommeil, les huit genins se levèrent de bonne heure et partirent immédiatement, Hinata prenait les devants et semblait mener le groupe. Et ainsi le voyage dura plusieurs jours, ils voyagèrent d'abord dans les petites villages alentours, le peu de renseignement qu'ils arrivaient à glaner était assez farfelue et peu constituant pour leurs recherches. Ils décidèrent donc de rester la nuit dans le petit village où il venait de passer plutôt que de passer encore une nuit à la belle étoile. Au même moment, Neji Hyuga venait de poser le pied dans le port de Sarak. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs et en vint à se rappeler comment il en était arriver là...

_Flashback...trois semaines plus tôt à Konoha._

_L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était le chef du clan auquel il appartient, Hiashi Hyuga._

_-Neji, je suppose que tu es au courant de la disparition de ta cousine Hinata._

_-Oui maître Hiashi._

_-J'ai finalement réussi à convaincre L'Hokage d'envoyer un anbu à sa poursuite, celui-ci a suivi sa trace jusque dans une ville portuaire où il a appris qu'elle était partie en direction du continent de l'Est mais l'Hokage refuse d'y envoyer qui que ce soit. Ta mission au nom de notre famille est de retrouver Hinata et de la ramener sur-le-champ, nous ne pouvons tolérer de tels caprices de la part de l'héritière de notre famille. Tu pars immédiatement._

_-Oui Maître Hiashi._

_Neji partit donc le plus tôt possible en refusant de répondre aux questions de maître Gaï, prétextant que les ordres de la famille passaient avant tout..._

Fin du Flashback... 

Neji commença par chercher une trace d'Hinata, chose rendu difficile par le fait que les gens du coin ne faisait pas particulièrement attention au ninja et que la ville était assez animée, donc pas évident d'y retrouver quelqu'un. Neji poursuivit néanmoins ses investigations jusqu'à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait, la trace d'un groupe de huit jeunes étrangers. Neji commença ainsi à son tour un voyage à travers les terres du continent de l'Est. Cependant, il n'eu pas besoin de les suivre à la trace, village par village, il lui avait suffit de demander des renseignements au personne qu'il croisait pour finir par retrouver leur trace. Neji se dirigeait à grand pas vers sa cousine...

Au petit matin, toute la fine équipe se réveilla, depuis le temps, ils avaient appris à ce lever tôt pour pouvoir voyager le plus possible. Hinata s'étira longuement puis elle fut rejoint par Sakura qui fut aussi parmi les premier à ce lever.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Oh ! Bonjour Sakura, bien dormi ?

-Assez bien, pour une fois qu'on a droit à un lit correcte. Et toi ?

-Pas très bien...

Hinata n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, Sakura le comprenait très bien, Hinata était tellement inquiète pour Naruto qu'elle en avait le sommeil troublé. Les autres se levèrent rapidement et une heure après, tout le monde était près à repartir.

-Bon ! Fit Hinata qui avait retrouvé un peu d'entrain. Si tout le monde est près, on peut y aller !

La petite troupe se mit en marche mais à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas...

-Halte !

Tout le monde stoppa net et se retourna pour voir qui les avait interpellés, Hinata n'eut pas besoin de finir de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était son cousin, Neji Hyuga...

-Tiens Neji, fit Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Uchiwa ! Hinata !

-Que veut-tu Neji ?

-J'ai ordre de te ramener.

-Quoi, c'est l'Hokage qui t'envoie ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Non, vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je tiens mes ordres du père d'Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, il veut que sa fille revienne immédiatement.

-Tu es peut-être très fort Neji, commença Sakura, mais tu ne pourras te battre contre nous huit à la fois et nous ne laisserons pas Hinata !

-Si tu le prends comme ça tu risque de le regretter.

Hinata s'interposa entre eux et Neji.

-Tu redeviens raisonnable.

-Non Neji, rentre et dis à mon père que je ne reviendrais qu'une fois ce que j'ai à faire ici achever.

-Et tu compte t'y prendre comment ? Moi non plus je ne compte pas changer d'avis.

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle joint ses mains devant son visage, puis une seconde après, Neji tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur tout en se tenant le front.

-Je suis désolée Neji, je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais maintenant tu vas dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, nous serons loin.

La douleur eue raison de Neji, puis il finit par s'écrouler et sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Du néant survint une faible lueur qui s'intensifia petit à petit jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante, Neji finit par revenir à la surface. Il examina rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'agissait d'une petite chambre au mobilier très restreint, lui-même était couché dans un lit simple. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce et vint à ses côtés.

-Oh ! Vous êtes réveillés ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Oui je me rappelle, Hinata...

-La jeune fille qui avait les même yeux que vous nous a demandé de nous occuper de vous jusqu'à votre réveil.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Une journée et une nuit entière. Les autres sont partis hier dans la matinée.

-Hinata a donc une journée d'avance, je pourrai facilement les suivre mais le résultats sera sans doute le même. Excusez-moi, y'a-t-il un endroit où je pourrai passer communication avec le continent de l'Ouest ?

-Ici, c'est un petit village, si vous voulez passer un appel longue distance, l'endroit le plus proche pour le faire, c'est Sarak.

-Je vois... Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et je vais vous laisser maintenant.

-Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer.

-Ce n'est pas la peine et puis je suis pris par le temps.

Neji se leva, rassembla ses affaires et quelques infos sur le chemin qu'avait pris Hinata puis il reprit la route en direction de Sarak.

-Retour à la case départ, je dois informer maître Hiashi au plus tôt, il m'a caché certain éléments.

Du côté des autres Genins, la route avait été bonne, par sécurité, il n'avait pas fait de pause la nuit pour dormir afin de mettre le maximum de distance avec Neji. Mais la fatigue commençait à s'installer et ils firent une pause au bord d'une rivière.

-Ouf ! J'en peux plus ! Commença Ino.

-Oui, mais c'était ça où se retrouver encore avec Neji collé aux basques, réplique Shikamaru.

-Personnellement, continua Sakura, je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné Hinata, tu as vaincu Neji si aisément.

-Pour tout avouer, j'en suis pas très fière, j'ai trouver des documents sur le sceau en fouillant dans le bureau de mon père et j'ai appris à m'en servir. Je voulais surtout éviter un combat inutile, surtout avec Neji... Nos problèmes de familles sont assez compliqués comme ça.

-Je vois, et à ton avis, il va lâcher l'affaire ?

-Je ne pense pas, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner en cours de route, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'imprévus, il va devoir réviser ses plans, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps...

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait quand même pas trop traîner ici, on a du chemin à faire, reprit Sasuke. Shikamaru, où se trouve la prochaine destination ?

-Pas très loin, si on se dépêche, on peut y être demain matin, c'est un tout petit village, je doute qu'on y trouve quoi que ce soit.

-On verra bien, dit Hinata, en route !

_A suivre...Ecrit par Superbahamut_


	6. Chapitre 6: Une rencontre prédestinée

**Notes de l'auteur : Voici la suite des aventures de nos chères ninjas sur ce nouveau continent, ici je vous ai préparé beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour un chapitre de bonne taille, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Notez que j'ai également adopter un nouveau système de dialogue afin de les rendre plus clair.**

**Disclaimer : Franchement... ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_CHAPITRE 6 : UNE RENCONTRE PREDESTINEE_

Il y avait trop d'éléments qui avaient changé, Hinata était capable de se servir du sceau et elle l'empêcherait de l'approcher de même que la bande de joyeux drilles qui l'accompagnaient. Neji n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait contacter Konoha afin d'avoir de nouvelle instruction et peut-être des explications...

Neji revint rapidement au port de Sarak et il se rendit immédiatement dans ce qu'on lui avait indiqué comme un centre de communication. Apparemment, l'heure à laquelle il venait ne semblait pas être une heure d'affluence, il n'y avait guère de monde si ce n'est une hôtesse d'accueil et quelques personnes ici et là. Neji se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir.

Hôtesse- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Neji- Je souhaiterais passer un appel longue distance pour le pays du feu sur le continent de l'Ouest.

Hôtesse- Oui, pour où est-ce exactement ?

Neji- Pour le village caché de Konoha.

Hôtesse- Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce genre d'appel coûte assez chère...

Neji- Un appel pour Hiashi Hyuga en PVC (_il a pas intérêt à être radin le vieux_).

Hôtesse - Bien, je vais passer l'appel, veuillez patienter, je vous appel dès que j'ai une réponse.

Neji alla s'asseoir sur un siège en attendant que son appel soit pris en compte et commença à replonger dans ses pensées, Hinata avait changé, elle n'était plus la même que celle qu'il avait connu il y a encore quelques mois, la gamine peureuse qui se cachait derrière ses mimiques avait laissé place à une jeune fille plus sûre d'elle et très déterminée.

Neji fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'hôtesse.

Hôtesse- Excusez-moi. Votre appel a été accepté et vous pouvez vous rendre dans la cabine n°3.

Neji- Je vous remercie.

Neji s'installa rapidement dans la petite cabine, referma la porte et se saisi du combiné.

Neji- Allô ?

Hiashi-(d'une voix froide) _Neji, ce genre d'appel est cher, alors soit bref, que veut-tu ?_

Neji- Il y a de nouveaux éléments, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas les capacités de ramener Hinata.

Hiashi- _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Quels nouveaux éléments ?_

Neji- Hinata a changé, elle est capable de se servir du sceau de confinement, je ne peux donc pas l'approcher et ses compagnons me poseront aussi des problèmes.

Hiashi- _Hinata...as changé ?_

Neji- Oui, elle n'est plus vraiment celle qu'elle était avant, elle est déterminée et ne rentrera pas tant qu'elle n'en aura pas fini ici.

Hiashi- _Hum............, je vois, alors écoute-moi bien._

Pendant ce temps, dans une forêt, les autres genins continuaient leur route avec cependant une certaine tension qui se dégageait.

Ino- Dis donc Shikamaru, t'avais dis « demain matin » et il est déjà midi passé !

Shikamaru- Ouais ouais, désolé mais je suis pas de la région...

Sakura- Allons allons, tout le monde peut se tromper, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit sur la bonne route.

Ino- Maintenant que t'en parle, j'ai un gros doute...

Shikamaru- Non mais ça va à la fin ! Je me suis peut-être trompé sur la distance mais je sais quand même où on va !

Hinata- C'est pas grave, on est sur le bon chemin, j'en suis sûr.

Leur chemin continua donc toute la journée, au grand dam de ce pauvre Shikamaru qui s'en prit plein la tête pour sa «petite erreur de calcul», puis en soirée, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, ils avaient grimpé sans s'en être rendu compte, car le chemin était maintenant en pente raide et leur présentait le spectacle d'un petit village au cœur d'une petite vallée entouré de forêt. Le village n'était plus très loin mais sur le chemin il croisèrent un homme, un paysan d'après sa tenue armé d'une lance de fortune et qui semblait faire le guet _(la gars, pas la lance, « lol »)_. Dès qu'il les vit, l'homme se leva et les scruta intensément puis tout d'un coup, il se mit à courir vers le village en hurlant :

Paysan- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! Les ninjas sont là ! Ils sont arrivés !

La petite troupe stoppa net et tous restèrent muet pendant un moment, puis Shikamaru se retourna vers ses compagnons.

Shikamaru- OK, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à fait quelque chose de particulier ?

Un concert de non lui fut répondus, ce qui suscita quelques interrogations.

Kiba- Mais que se passe-t-il alors ?

Shiakamaru- J'en sais rien, à moins que... Neji ?

Hinata- Hum.... C'est très peu probable, c'est n'est pas vraiment son genre et je ne vois pas où il voudrait en venir en faisant ça.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à chercher la cause de la réaction de l'homme, un groupe de villageois vint à leur rencontre, dirigé par un vieille homme.

Vieille homme- Les dieux ont enfin répondu à nos prières, vous êtes enfin venus.

Avant d'avoir vraiment eu le temps de comprendre, ils retrouvèrent tous au village, on les avait amené à la maison du vieille homme qui semblait être le chef du village, ils étaient tous assis dans une pièce qui semblait servir pour les réunions de village. Le vieille homme était assis en face d'eux avec à ses côtés quelques hommes et femmes, sans doute des villageois ou des gens de sa famille.

Veille homme- Seigneur ninja, je suis ravie de vous accueillir au Village de la Rizière, même si j'aurai préféré que cela soit en de meilleure circonstance. Nous attendions votre arrivé avec la plus grande impatience...

Hinata- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur, certes nous sommes des ninjas, mais nous ne sommes pas de ce continent, nous venons de l'Ouest et nous voyageons à travers les terres de ce continent, nous sommes arrivés ici par hasard et nous ignorons tout de ce dont vous nous parlez. Observez nos bandeaux, vous verrez qu'ils n'ont pas un symbole de cette région.

Veille homme- En effet, sous l'effet de l'émotion, je n'ai pas fait attention, ce n'est effectivement pas le symbole des ninjas de cette région.

Jeune fille- Mais...mais, même si vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous êtes quand même des ninjas, vous pouvez sûrement nous aider.

Veille homme- Arrête Yumi, veuillez pardonner ma fille, nous n'avons pas à vous impliquer dans cette affaire.

Hinata- Et bien expliquez-nous quand même, nous pouvons peut-être vous aider, lui répondit-elle dans un de ces élans de gentillesse qui la caractérise.

Veille homme- Et bien, pour vous qui venez de l'Ouest, il faut d'abord que je vous explique, certaines choses. Ce village, comme son nom l'indique est un petit village qui vit essentiellement de la culture du riz et un peu de la chasse, nous sommes éloignés de tout. Hors ce continent est en proie à un problème ancien, Les démons...

Hinata- Les démons ?...

Ce mot avait frappé Hinata car il était raison de sa venue.

Veille homme- Oui... D'ordinaire, on ne croise essentiellement que de faibles démons mineurs qui ne cause pas de problème aux chasseurs bien préparé, ils agissent comme de simples bêtes sauvages, mais ils arrivent parfois que viennent des démons de catégorie médium qui sont plus fort, plus intelligent et qui ont le pouvoir de se faire obéir par les démons mineurs. Et c'est justement à ce problème que nous sommes confrontés, il y a peu, un de ces démons médium est venu et à rassemblé des démons mineurs à ses côtés, ils menacent notre village depuis, il exige que nous lui donnons des vivres et certains de nos biens, au début, nous avons accepté, incapable d'affronter ce type de monstres puis nous avons envoyé un messager chez les ninjas pour qu'ils viennent nous aider mais hier, ils sont passé au niveau supérieur, ils n'exigent ni plus ni moins que ma fille Yumi ! Ou ils détruiront le village. Ils nous ont donnés jusqu'à demain midi...

Hinata- Je comprends maintenant votre réaction à notre vus. C'est d'accord, nous allons vous aider.

Les autres genins se retinrent de discuter, histoire de rappeler qu'on ne leur a pas demandé leur avis mais la réaction de gratitude des villageois les aidait. Plus tard, on leur attribua des chambres pour la nuit, les filles avaient droit à une chambre où trois lit avaient été préparé à leur attention alors que les garçons durent se contenter de la salle commune où on leur avait préparé des futons. Shikamaru râlait de bon cœur accompagné de Kiba, Choji se plaignait de la légèreté du dîner, Sasuke et Shino restait silencieux. Dans la chambre des filles, Hinata restait silencieuse en observant par la fenêtre.

Ino -Dis donc Hinata, tu aurais pu au moins nous demander notre avis avant de nous balancer contre des démons !

Hinata- Oui...oui, je sais...mais c'est notre première piste sérieuse et je...je...

Sakura- Ca va, au fond t'as raison et on peut pas t'empêcher de te faire du soucis pour Naruto.

Hinata- Heu....c'est que...

Hinata était en train de faire une des ses crises de timidité si facile à remarquer par ses cafouillages caractéristiques, sa manière de baisser son regard et sa manie de se toucher le bout des doigts. Les deux filles avaient passé leur bras autour de ses épaules et la regardaient d'un air malicieux.

Sakura- Dis donc Hinata, tu crois que personne n'a rien remarqué, toutes les filles savent bien que tu es folle de ce chère Naruto.

Ino- On l'a remarqué dès l'académie. Tu croyais vraiment passé inaperçue ?

Hinata- Non...non, c'est que...je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

Sakura- Très bien Hinata, mais promet-nous de tout lui avouer dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, qu'on fasse pas tout ça pour rien même si j'ai très envie de retrouver Naruto.

Hinata- D'accord... Merci les filles.

La fatigue emporta vite tout le monde au pays des rêves, le lendemain, les garçons se réveillèrent rapidement, visiblement la nuit ne fut pas très agréable sur le sol dur. Ino et Sakura se levèrent les premières et voulurent s'approcher d'Hinata pour la réveiller mais s'arrêtèrent un moment pour l'écouter lorsqu'elle l'entendirent parler pendant son sommeil.

Hinata- Hum...Naruto....on devrait peut-être pas....

Les deux filles se retinrent d'éclater de rire et Sakura préféra réveiller Hinata avant de trop en apprendre sur ses rêves...intimes.

Hinata- hum...les filles, c'est déjà l'heure ?

Sakura- Oui, désolée de te déranger en plein milieu d'un doux rêve de Naruto.

Hinata- Quequeque quoi ?

Ino- Oui, et apparemment, tes rêves ne sont pas aussi sage que toi.

Hinata vira au rouge profond devant la soudaine crise de rire de ses deux amis.

Sakura- Désolée de te narguer Hinata, aller viens, on a du travail.

Les huit aspirants se réunirent dans la grande salle puis après le petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent d'accord pour poser des pièges et tendre une embuscade aux démons. La matinée se déroula ainsi sans problème puis vers les 11H30, tous se mirent en embuscade à différents points du village et attendirent midi. Le démon avait au moins une qualité pour lui : la ponctualité. A midi pile, ils furent en vue du village. La troupe était composé d'une bonne trentaine de créature à taille humaine et d'une autre d'au moins deux mètres trente. Les premiers ressemblaient à des créatures anorexiques, ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os et faisaient penser à de simples squelettes vêtus d'une tenue simple verte avec des chapeaux de paille japonais et portant des Katanas. L'autre avait une peau rouge, un corps grand et très musclé et tenait un grand sabre sans doute trop grand pour être utilisé par un homme. Arrivé à l'entrée du village, il fit signe d'arrêter puis s'adressa au doyen qui se tenait en face de sa maison au centre du village, les autres restaient chez eux, ils ne devraient se battre que si les démons tentaient de s'introduire dans leurs maisons.

Le démon- Alors Veille homme ? Tu as pris ta décision, tu me donne ta fille ou je dois commencer à raser ton village ?

Chef du village- Viens donc la chercher.

Le démon- Ho si tu le prends ainsi tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de te faire prier. Aller en avant.

La petite troupe de démons s'avança dans le village. Dans leur cachette, les ninjas se firent signe et ils déclenchèrent tous leurs pièges simultanément. Certains démons furent transpercés par des kunai, d'autres explosèrent avec des pièges de ninjustsu et ainsi une bonne quinzaine de démon furent tué par les différents pièges qui avaient été posés à leur intention. Au signal de Shikamaru, les huit ninjas bondirent hors de leurs cachettes pour lancer une attaque surprise sur les démons encore sonné par les pièges. Les démons s'étaient montré aussi malin et au signal de leur chef, un autre groupe de démons surgit de la forêt. Les huit menaient le combat comme il pouvait malgré la situation de surnombre. Chôji jouait les rouleaux compresseurs propulsé par les « délicats » Hi-kick de Sakura et Ino pendant que Shikamaru les maîtrisait avec sa manipulation des ombres, Sasuke tentait de se frayer un chemin à grand coup de Katon pendant que Shino les distrayait avec ses nuées d'insectes. De par sa vitesse, Kiba s'en sortait correctement. Les démons avaient beau être nombreux et armés, leur faible vitesse de réaction les rendait prévisible. Au milieu de la mêlée, Hinata fut séparé du groupe et se retrouva face au chef, le démon médium. Celui-ci arma un grand coup et fit abattre lourdement son sabre, Hinata esquiva d'un bond sur le côté et le sabre laboura lourdement le sol. La grande créature effrayait Hinata de par sa taille.

Hinata-(pensant) Il est très fort, je ne pourrai pas le battre sans aide.

Hinata voulut partir chercher de l'aide mais elle vit que les autres avaient déjà les mains prises. Puis, certains de ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle retrouva sa détermination.

Hinata-(pensant) Non ! Quand je suis parti, j'avais l'intention de partir seule, comment pourrais-je prétendre sauvé Naruto si je dois tout le temps être sauvé moi-même ! (Au démon) Aller viens ! Je vais te régler ton cas moi-même ! Byakugan !

Les veines entourèrent des yeux qui brûlait de détermination, Son Byakugan venait de l'aider à faire passer sa peur car en analysant le démon, elle vit qu'il avait aussi du chakra et des vaisseaux pour le transporter, il n'était pas si différent des humains, son Junken lui ferait certainement de l'effet. Elle se mit en garde et incita le démon à l'attaquer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, il tenta alors un autre coup de sabre, le coup était lourd et lent, Hinata l'évita sans problème et rapidement, elle courut, prit appuie sur le bras qui tenait le sabre et frappa rapidement plusieurs cavités au niveau du torse du démon et fit un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter le poing du démon qui menaçait de s'abattre sur elle.

Le démon- Argh ! Coriace la gamine, il faut donc que je m'y mette sérieusement.

Le démon concentra son énergie dans sa main gauche qui prit la forme d'une boule d'énergie qu'il envoya sur Hinata, cette dernière esquiva le projectile mais le démon en avait profité pour se placer devant Hinata et frapper d'un grand coup horizontal, Hinata avait vu arriver le coup et se pencha rapidement vers l'arrière jusqu'à en faire toucher ses mains au sol pour esquiver, le coup passa très près et lui arracha au passage son manteau. Hinata prit appuis sur ses mains et fit un bond en arrière pour reprendre ses distances vis-à-vis du démon.

Hinata- Hé ! C'était mon manteau préféré, tu va me la payer très cher !

Il n'écouta point et fondit à nouveau sur Hinata pour l'attaquer d'un coup horizontal. Hinata le prit de vitesse et frappa trois de ses points vitaux au niveau du cou avant de reprendre ses distances. Le démon se retourna lentement en la regardant d'un air très mauvais, cet instant sembla durer une éternité puis tout d'un coup, des volées de Kunai surgirent et vinrent se planter dans le corps du démon alors que d'autres volées surgirent de nul part éradiquèrent le reste de la troupe en prenant soin d'éviter les ninjas. Quand tous furent morts, un jeune homme surgit d'un arbre, il semblait âgé d'environ dix-huit ans et contempla un instant la scène. A ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu se douter que cette rencontre allait être la plus déterminante de toute leur vie...

A suivre...écrit par SUPERBAHAMUT 

**Notes de l'auteur : Et ainsi s'achève ce chapitre sur une rencontre primordial mais la suite viendra bien assez tôt. Sinon, je plaide coupable, en effet, les démons mineurs présentés ici sont bien une grosse repompe des monstres du jeu Onimusha, désolée...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes de l'auteur : Bon voilà en fin la suite tant attendue, désolé pour le retard mais les cours ne m'ont pas aidé en plus des tonnes d'autres boulots que j'ai, mais je suis toujours vivant, et en plus j'ai voulu le faire un peu plus long ce chapitre. Sinon je remercie toujours mes cher reviewers pour leurs encouragements, et je vous invite à laisser plein d'autres reviews.**

**Disclaimer : bon là ça me gave…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_CHAPITRE 7 : BIENVENUE A RYU NO KUNI_

Les démons morts, la pression se relâcha instantanément, Hinata fixait le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Sa tenue montrait clairement qu'il était ninja, il était vêtu d'un pantalon large noir, d'un tee-shirt sans manche noir, d'une ceinture en tissu mauve, d'une écharpe large mauve, d'un bandeau bleu et avait les même sandales ninjas qu'eux. Hinata lui donnait dans les 18 ans, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts qui attirèrent Hinata instantanément. Le dernier détail que remarqua Hinata fut sa plaque, qui se trouvait sur son écharpe et non sur son bandeau, le symbole lui était inconnu et représentait un dragon déployant ses ailes, le motif en lui-même était beaucoup plus travaillé que les symboles ninjas qu'elle connaissait.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'abord du cadavre du démon rouge et l'examina rapidement.

Jeune ninja- Hum…Du gâchis.

Hinata- Pardon ? Quel gâchis ?

Jeune ninja- Du gâchis de kunai, il était déjà mort avant, tu l'avais déjà tué.

Hinata resta interdite un moment puis commença à réaliser la situation autour d'elle, elle l'avait tué, elle… La timide Hinata avait terrasser un tel monstre seule…

Les autres Genins arrivèrent à leur tour pour contempler l'œuvre d'Hinata et du ninja.

Jeune ninja- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin. Qui êtes-vous ?

Sasuke- Avant de nous demander nos noms, commence dons par nous donner le tien après cette arrivée remarquée.

Jeune ninja- Tu ne manque pas de cran… Soit, je m'appelle Klivian… Klivian Mizhal et vous ?

Les huit ninjas se présentèrent à leur tour rapidement.

Klivian- Et vous venez d'où ?

Hinata- De Konoha.

Klivian- Hum…Konoha…Konoha…Oh ! Vous venez du continent de l'Ouest, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous. De plusà part un vous êtes tous des Genins non ? Alors où sont vos maîtres Juunins ?

Hinata- Euh… C'est un peu compliqué.

A ce moment, le chef des villageois sortis, sentant le calme revenir. Le spectacle des cadavres de démons aurait suffie à faire fuir en courant n'importe quelle personne un peu sensé, mais pour les villageois, c'était maintenant un symbole de paix.

Le chef- Les dieux soient loués, vous avez réussi, nous sommes enfin en paix.

Hinata- Euh…merci…mais c'était rien…on a juste aidé les gens qui en avaient besoin.

Klivian- Vous êtes le chef de ce village, n'est-ce pas ? Veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard, je suis l'envoyé du village ninja que vous aviez mandé. Les démons savaient que je viendrais alors ils m'ont laissé quelques « boulets » pour le chemin qui m'ont ralentis, mais je vois que je n'avais nul besoin de m'inquiéter, vous semblez avoir trouvé des gens compétents en attendant.

Le chef- Cela n'a pas d'importance maintenant que tout est terminé, je suis heureux que vous soyez là, cela veut dire que mon fils que j'avais envoyé pour vous prévenir a réussi. Où est-il, vous l'avez laissé plus loin à l'abris ?

Klivian- Je regrette, quand il est arrivé à proximité du village, votre fils était gravement blessé et sa marche forcée n'a pas amélioré les choses, il a simplement eu le temps de nous transmettre sa requête avant de mourir.

Klivian sorti alors de sa sacoche une petite boite métallique et la tendit au chef du village, les autres ninja se demandèrent un moment de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir puis ils comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait sans doute des cendres du jeune homme.

Klivian- Je suis désolé…

Le vieille homme prit la boite dans ses mains puis se retira accompagné par le reste des villageois qui étaient sortis. Klivian se retourna alors vers les autres ninja.

Klivian- Bon ! Revenons-en à vous. Si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites dans le coin seul, sans vos sensei et bien loin de chez vous.

La première réaction unanime fut de ce méfié, après tout il ignorait tout de ce ninja, le village auquel il appartient leur était inconnu de même que ces intentions, mais une seul chose fut sûr, au vu du peu de sa force qu'ils avaient pu voir, il était clair qu'il devait avoir le niveau d'un Juunin. Puis Hinata commença à avoir le sentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, les yeux de Klivian le lui disaient et aucune onde négative ou pulsion meurtrière ne s'échappait de lui.

Hinata- Euh… Et bien, comme vous le savez… Nous sommes de Konoha et… il s'est passé des choses sur notre continent avec un ami et…

Klivian- Stop ! Ne le prends pas mal mais partis comme t'es, on en a pour des heures, quelqu'un d'autres qui ne cafouillent pas veut bien essayer ?

Sasuke- Nous cherchons quelqu'un…

Klivian- Et qui donc ?

Sakura- Un ami à nous que nous savons sur ce continent.

Klivian- Et vous comptez le retrouvé comment ?

Shino- Un démon renard ne doit pas passer inaperçue dans le coin.

Ino- Shino ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus discret, je préfère encore quand on ne t'entend pas !

Shino- …

Klivian- Votre ami est un démon ?

Hinata- Euh… C'est un peu plus compliqué en fait…

Klivian- Bon, je vois… Toi le Chuunins, tu vas m'expliquer.

Shikamaru- Pourquoi moi ? Relou…

InoSakura- Shikamaru !

Shikamaru- Ok, ok… Je lui explique.

C'est ainsi, que bien péniblement, Shikamaru commença son récit, parfois repris par Ino et ils racontèrent tous à Klivian. La perte de conscience d'Ino et Naruto, l'incident de la tour, l'histoire que leur avait raconté Tsunade et leur propre voyage à la recherche de leur ami.

Klivian- Hum… C'est une histoire assez intéressante. S'il y a bien une chose que je dois dire, c'est que votre ami a de la chance, vous n'avez pas hésité à partir de votre village au risque d'être considéré comme des déserteurs, tous ça pour un garçon qui sert de prison à un démon et que tous le monde déteste. Vous êtes des gens bien et c'est pour ça que je vais vous aider.

Hinata- Nous aider ? Mais comment ?...

Klivian- Vous ne connaissez rien de ce continent et vous cherchez au pifà ce train ça peut vous prendre des années. Mais moi je peux vous aider à chercher.

Shikamaru- Je demande bien à voir comment.

Klivian- Simple, je vous emmène avec moi jusqu'à mon village, _Ryû no kuni,_ le village caché du Dragon.

Tous- De quoi ?

Klivian- Une fois là-bas, je vous présenterai au maître Ryûkage qui décidera de ce qu'il y faut faire. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, comme Ryû et Konoha ne sont pas ennemis, il devrait accepter de vous aider.

Sasuke- c'est bien jolie, mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à la question, en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider.

Klivian- Notre village, vu la situation de ce continent, est spécialisé dans la chasse au démon, de part ce fait, nous disposons d'un important réseau d'information que nous pourrons mettre à votre disposition, et si un démon renard a fait son apparition, on le saura sûrement. Ca marche ?

Hinata- Ca à l'air intéressant, on y va.

Les autres acceptèrent aussi et tout le monde se mit en route pour Ryû no kuni, non pas sans avoir fait un peu de ménage dans le village avant de partir. Les deux jours suivants se firent dans le plus grand silence, le petit groupe suivait Klivian qui les faisait voyager à travers des terres dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Puis, finalement, le troisième jour, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt. A peine eurent-ils pénétré dans la forêt que Klivian prit la parole.

Klivian- Nous y serons bientôt, Ryû no kuni se trouve au cœur de cette forêt, ici c'est notre territoire, mais aussi le leur…

La proximité avec un village ninja se faisait sentir, les ninja de Konoha pouvait ressentir des présences et avaient l'impression d'être observés.

Klivian- Ce sont des Anbu, ils gardes les accès de la forêt qui mène au village.

Cela fit baisser la pression d'un cran, il est vrai que c'était la même chose à Konoha, il y avait des gardes Anbu tout autour du village pour le garder. Cependant, un grognement léger se fit sentir, Hinata utilisa rapidement son Byakugan afin de sonder les environs et elle pus apercevoir à sa gauche, en plein cœur de la forêt, une créature relativement massive, disparaître rapidement.

Hinata- Un démon ?

Klivian- Nonça devait sans doute être un dragon terrestre, cette forêt en est remplie.

Tous en cœur- Des dragons ?

Klivian- Je crois que je dois vous expliquer certaines choses, mon village s'appelle Ryû no kuni, le village caché du Dragon. Ce nom n'a pas été donné au hasard, les origines précises de ce village sont situées à l'époque du pacte.

Sakura- Un pacte ?

Klivian- Oui, le pacte que le fondateur de notre village a passé avec les Dragons, et grâce auquel il a fondé Ryû ne kuni et ait devenue le premier maître Ryûkage. Ce pacte nous assure l'aide de plusieurs espèces de Dragons avec les lesquels nous vivons en symbiose. Par exemple, nous avons des petits dragons qui nous servent de messager, il y a des dragons terrestres tout autour du village pour le protéger et même certains sont capables d'utiliser le pouvoir des Dragons supérieures au combat…

Hinata- Impressionnant…

Klivian- Ce continent est malheureusement rempli de Démon et pour lutter, il nous fallait l'aide de créature dont la puissance et au moins égale à la leur…

La discussion fut interrompu lorsque le groupe se retrouva entouré par sept formes massives. Les créatures avaient la forme de gigantesques lézards au écailles d'un marron très foncé, ils se tenaient sur leur quatre pattes, et on pouvait leur donner question taille pas moins de trois mètres de haut, pour presque dix mètres de long de la tête à la queue. Une gueule remplie de crocs tranchant, des griffes acérées aux pattes, des sortes de lames osseuses ressortant au bout de la queue, des yeux reptilien verts menaçant (ainsi qu'une haleine à décoller le papier peint) suffisait à compléter cet aspect menaçant. L'un d'entre eux, plus grand que les autres et borgnes s'approcha vers le groupe. Klivian alla à sa rencontre sans le moindre signe de peur.

Klivian- Eux se sont des dragons terrestres.

Sasuke- Pourquoi nous encerclent-ils avec cet air menaçant.

Klivian- Ils ont le pouvoir de sentir si les gens qui pénètrent dans la forêt sont des ninja car ils ont la capacité de sentir le chakra. Et comme ils ne vous ont pas reconnus, ils vous considèrent par défaut comme des intrus. (Au dragon borgne) C'est bon, ils sont avec moi, je te remercie du dévouement dont vous faites preuve toi et les tiens mais je m'en occupe, tu peux me laisser faire, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

La lueur menaçante disparut des yeux des Dragons qui s'en retournèrent dans la forêt, une chose qui marqua tout le monde à ce moment là fut la facilité et l'agilité avec laquelle ces créatures assez imposantes arrivaient à se mouvoir à travers la forêt sans la moindre difficulté.

Klivian- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Malgré leur air de bêtes sauvages, ils sont en réalité bien plus intelligent et agile qu'ils n'y paraient. Bon, continuons, le village n'est plus très loin.

Un tout autre continent… Cela se faisait de plus en plus ressentir à mesure qu'ils voyaient toutes les créatures étranges dont recelait l'endroit. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au village de Ryû no kuni… Frappé est l'expression qui conviendrait le mieux pour décrire leur réaction quand leur regard engloba le village. Là où ils s'attendaient à voir un village très différent de ceux que l'on trouve chez eux, ils trouvèrent un endroit quià part quelques détails près, ressemblait fortement à Konoha. L'architecture, les vêtements des gens, les habitudes semblait les mêmes que celles qu'ils avaient chez eux. Pour les différences, les seules que l'on pouvait voir était l'absence de la falaise au visage de pierre ainsi que la présence d'une deuxième grande tour en plus de celle qui devait être le bâtiment administratif.

Klivian- Bienvenue à Ryû no kuni…

Sakura- Dis-moi, quelle cette deuxième tour, je me doute que la première est celle du maître Kage mais l'autre ?

Klivian- C'est la tour du Dieu Dragon, mais vous ne pourrez pas la visiter.

Sakura- Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

Klivian- je vous en pose des questions moi ? Allez venez, vous verrez au moins l'autre tour, je vous emmène voir le maître Ryûkage.

S'ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres ninja, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un village caché, les rues étaient colorés et animés, les boutiques en tout genre, allant des vêtements aux objet ninja en passant par les épiciersétaient pleine de monde, mais en plein milieu de l'après-midi, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'architecture des bâtiments rappelait vraiment Konoha, alors que tout le groupe s'attendait vraiment à trouver des choses différentes de par le changement de continent, au moins cela les aidait à garder leur repère. Klivian mena le groupe vers la tour administrative, qui elle aussi rappelait fortement celle de Konoha. Les gardes à l'entrée les laissèrent passé après un mot de Klivian. Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle ou différents ninja s'affairait entre la distribution des missions aux autres ninja ou l'accueil des clients, comme dans n'importe qu'elle bonne administration ninja. Un ninja installé derrière son bureau, interpella Klivian avec un signe de main.

Klivian- Salut Kazan.

Kazan- Salut Klivian, alors quoi de neuf ?

Klivian- La mission au village des rizières s'est bien passée.

Kazan- (note quelque chose sur une feuille) Parfait, passe au coin habituel pour toucher ta prime de mission, quel dommage que malgré les risques tu ne puisses pas toucher mieux que ta prime de Genin.

Sakura- Quoi ? Ce type n'est qu'un Genin ?

Kazan- Euh…Klivian, excuse-moi, mais c'est qui ceux-là ?

Klivian- Oh ! J'ai failli oublier, je les aie rencontrer pendant la mission, il faut d'ailleurs que j'ailles voir le maître Ryûkage à ce sujet, est-ce qu'il est là ?

Kazan- Oui, il est dans son bureau, je crois qu'il n'y a personne, tu peux y aller.

Klivian- Merci Kazan. (Au groupe) attendez-moi là, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Il disparut derrière une porte laissant le groupe aller à ses joyeuses réflexions.

Ino- Un genin ? Ce type super fort est un simple genin ?

Choji- Si ça c'est un genin, je ne veux même pas connaître le niveau des Juuninça va me couper l'appétit.

Kazan- Mwahahahahahaha !

Kiba- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait marrer ?

Kazan- Vos têtes… Elles sont extras… Klivian a en réalité le niveau d'un Chuunin, voir d'un Juunin, c'est juste qu'il a jamais été motivé pour passer les examens.

Ino (regarde Shikamaru)- Ca alors, ils ont réussi à avoir pire que Shika ici…

Kazan- Disons que le cas de Klivian est assez spécial, en fait…

Ce dernier fut interrompu par l'intéressé qui était apparu à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Klivian- Dis donc Kazança te ferait plaisir si je déballais ta vie à tout le monde ?

Kazan- Ah ! Klivian, excuse-moi, tu as déjà fini avec le maître Ryûkage ?

Klivian- Il veut les voir, je suis venue les chercher. Aller venez !

Tout le monde le suivit sans discuter et s'engagèrent dans le bureau. La pièce ressemblait à l'endroit classique d'un dirigeant de village caché, une pièce sombre avec un simple bureau en bois et des étagères remplies de rouleaux et de livres en plus des piles de paperasses entassées sur le bureau. La seule personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce était qui se trouvait de dos et qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Klivian- Maître Ryûkage, je vous amène nos invités comme vous me l'avez demandé.

L'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers le groupe. Il avait dans les 60 ans et ressemblait fortement au 3ième Hokage si ce n'est qu'il avait la barbe en plus, sa tenue elle-même ressemblait à celle d'un maître Kage avec le kanji Dragon sur le chapeau. Ces traits de visage exprimaient une grande gentillesse. Il souri et leur parla doucement.

Ryûkage- Alors c'est vous les jeunes gens venue de Konoha, je suis le maître Ryûkage de ce village, soyez les bienvenue.

Hinata- Je vous remercie, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga.

Ryûkage- Hyuga… Hyuga… Ho je vois, la famille au Byakugan. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite sur ces terres bien éloigné de chez vous ?

Hinata- Nous cherchons un ami à nous.

Ryûkage- Oui, Klivian m'en a parlé, le jeune _Nightblade…_

Sasuke- Nightblade ?

Klivian- C'est ainsi que le nomme ceux qui servent de prison au démon…

Ryûkage- Oui, si j'ai bien compris, son démon à été libéré. Pouvais-vous me raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé ?

Hinata- euh oui…

Sakura- T'inquiète Hinata, comme c'est pas une expérience pleine de bon souvenir, je prends la relève. Tout as commencé avec une banale mission de routineà savoir déloger des bandits qui c'était installé dans une vieille tour. Mais à notre arrivé, tous les bandits étaient déjà morts…

Ino- …Alors nous avons décidé avec nos Juunins-sensei d'explorer la tour pour essayer de comprendre. Cette tour était entièrement vide, juste des murs et un escalier sans fin. Arrivé à la seule pièce au sommet, une lumière nous a transporté sur le toit. Là, nous avons trouvé ceux qui avait fait ça, il y avait deux hommes, des renégats qui font partie d'une organisation appelé l'Akatsuki…

A ces mots, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son frère et cela fit ressortir la rage qu'il avait en lui à l'encontre de celui qui avait massacré toute sa famille…

Ino- …ainsi qu'un démon, une espèce de sorcier, il nous as envoyé des monstres, après une bataille acharnée, le sorcier à fait quelque chose puis Naruto à disjoncter, il a commencé à se transformer en renard puis il s'est envolé vers ce continent. Le village a refusé d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche alors nous sommes venu nous-mêmes.

Klivian- Vous avez le nom de ce sorcier démon ?

Shino- Galleon… J'ai entendu Itachi l'appelé Galleon.

Ryûkage- Je vois… Bien, en attendant, je vous laisse la permission de rester au village, nous allons réfléchir à la situation et nous aviserons demain.

Hinata- Je vous remercie.

Ryûkage- Pendant que j'y pense, nous avons capturé un autre jeune ninja de Konoha il y a deux jours, les chuunin ont dû s'y mettre à six pour le calmer, on a été obliger de le garder en cellule.

Tous en cœur- Neji !

Klivian- Je me doutais bien que vous le connaissiez. Bon venez on va le chercher.

Un peu plus tard, Klivian avait emmené tout le monde à la prison, un bâtiment lugubre à coté du bâtiment administratif, Il apparaissait comme clair, que ce bâtiment, en plus d'abriter la prison, devait aussi contenir son lot de salle d'interrogatoire, pour ne pas dire torture avec les ninjas spécialement entraîné pour ce genre de sale boulot, même si, fait étrange, en passant à coté d'une salle, tout le monde entendit de grand éclat de rire.

Kiba- Tiens, j'ai jamais vu de salle de torture où les gens sont heureux de se faire interroger.

Klivian- Ils ont des méthodes bien à eux ici, La prison est là.

Arrivé au sous-sol où se trouvait la prison, la première qui se fit entendre fut la « douce » voix de Neji.

Neji- Oh tu m'écoute ! Fais moi sortir de là ! j'ai mieux à faire que rester là ! Laisser moi sortir de ce trou à rat tout de suite !

Neji était retenue dans une petite cellule composé de trois murs et de barreau de cellule, le tout renforcé avec un kekkai léger pour empêcher que les prisonniers spéciaux ne détruire les murs. A la vue de Klivian, le garde ne poste se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le groupe.

Garde- Pitié, dites-moi que vous êtes venue pour l'exécuter ! Ca fait deux jours qu'il me gueule dessus non-stop, je peux même pas faire mes mots-croisés pour passer le temps !

Klivian- Non, on ne va pas l'exécuter, mais rassure toi, s'il est disposé à se calmer, il sortira, ordre du maître Ryûkage.

Garde- Que les Kami soient remerciés ! Je commençait vraiment à saturer là.

Hinata s'avança doucement vers la cellule afin de pouvoir parler à son cousin.

Hinata (timidement)- Neji nii-san…

Neji- Hinata. Que fais-tu ici ?

Hinata- Je continue ce que j'ai commencé. Et toi ? As-tu l'intention…

Neji- Non, si tu demande si j'ai l'intention de t'arrêter, alors la réponse est non, Je suis là pour t'aider maintenant.

Kiba- Hum ! Tu va pas nous faire croire un truc pareil !

Neji- Crois ce que tu veux mais je tiens mes nouveaux ordres de Hiashi-sama.

Hinata- Très bien, je te fais confiance.

Kiba- Tu est sûr ?

Hinata- Oui, si on ne se fait pas confiance, jamais rien ne changera.

Elle avait répondu avait un sourire et une gentillesse déconcertante. Les histoires qui secouaient sa famille encore aujourd'hui lui pesait lourd et elle avait au fond d'elle une très grande envie de faire changer tout ça.

Klivian- Alors ? Tu es disposé à te calmer ?

Neji- Oui…

Klivian (au garde)- Très bien, laissez le sortir.

Garde (soulagé)- Tout de suite.

Le garde s'avança vers la cellule et composa rapidement le signe de rupture avec ces mains, libérant ainsi le Kekkai qui entourait la cellule, puis il pris la clé à sa ceinture et ouvrit la cellule, laissant sortir Neji.

Klivian- Bon ok la joyeuse compagnie, maintenant je vous montre l'hôtel où on vous a réservé vos chambres, vous vous reposé pour ce soir et demain vous me rejoignez au bâtiment administratif. Ca vous convient ?

Sasuke- Ca ira.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, bien après avoir laissé les jeunes ninja de Konoha a leur hôtel, Klivian était rentré chez lui, dans son petit appartement où il ne rentrait que rarement. Assis sur le garde-fou de son balcon, il restait à contempler la lune déjà haute dans le ciel et seul quelques mots sortir de sa bouche pour n'être entendu que par la nuit et la lune.

Klivian- L'Akatsuki… Galleon…

A suivre…Par SuperBahamut 

**Notes de l'auteur : ben voilà la suite pour plus tard, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc et je signale à l'avance que toute ressemblance avec la fic « welcome to Konoha no kuni » est purement fortuite, tout sort de ma tête, et quand on sait qu'il y a plus de 9000 fic naruto, c'est normal de trouver des ressemblances. Sinon pour tout ce qui est insultes, menace de mort, réclamation, ou avec de la chance compliment, laissé une reviewça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Chapitre 8: là où la brume est sang

Notes de l'auteur : voilà, la suite est enfin, désolée pour le retard mais moi être étudiant surchargé donc difficile d'avoir du temps pour écrire. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère comblera les attentes de certains, même si, ici, le perso de Klivian est un peu plus mis en avant

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, y'a que ceux du continent Est qui le sont et je les donnes pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS 

_CHAPITRE 8 : Là où la brume est sang_

La fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs jours aidant, les neuf jeunes ninjas dormirent assez tard. On les avait placé dans une auberge en plein centre du village, un lieu convivial et somme toute assez confortable pour permettre de faire la grasse matinée tranquille. Ce fut dans les 9H30 qu'ils commencèrent à ce lever les uns après les autres. Chacun avait ses petites habitudes, Choji commença directement par aller s'empifrer, Sasuke faisait ses exercices quotidiens, les filles restaient trois plombes dans la salle de bain, Kiba sortait promener Akamaru, Shikamaru fegnassait dans son lit, Shino ne disait rien, ce qui rendait le paysage assez sympathique, mais cette impression de petite vie tranquille ne faisait que masquer la tension encore présente. Puis finalement Klivian vint les chercher vers les 11H.

Klivian- Salut la compagnie.

Hinata- Bonjour Klivian-san.

Sasuke- On peut savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour nous aujourd'hui…

Neji- …et pourquoi on a trois anbu qui nous surveillent.

Klivian- Oh ! Tu les as remarqué, tu es plutôt doué, mais ils ne sont pas là pour vous surveiller, ils sont là pour TE surveiller, monsieur le surexcité.

Regard pesant de toute l'assemblée sur Neji qui, pour une fois, choisis de se faire petit.

Sakura- Euh sinon blague à part, y'a du nouveau ?

Klivian- Oui, vous avez un autre rendez-vous avec le maître Ryûkage en début d'après-midi. Je vous fais un peu visiter le village, je vous emmène manger et on y va après.

Shikamaru- Galère, j'ai pas encore envie de marcher moi………….

Choji- On ne pourrait pas plutôt aller manger directement ?

Les deux se prirent le coup de poing de la justice signé Ino en pleine tronche, la dominatrice est de retour.

Ino- Ca nous convient très bien !

Klivian- Parfait alors suivez-moi.

Klivian emmena tout le groupe vers la place centrale su village, il leur fit pour cela traversé une grande rue très animée mais ce qui frappait le plus les jeunes genins étaient sans nul doute les grandes statues de part et d'autres du chemin.

Klivian- Les statues que vous pouvez voir sur cette route représente tous les maîtres Ryukage qui ont régné sur ce village.

Shikamaru- Minute, y'en a au moins une dizaine de chaque côté, vous en êtes à combien là ?

Klivian- L'actuel est le 23ième pourquoi ?

Sakura- Vingt… Vingt-trois ! Alors que nous on en est qu'au cinquième et encore le troisième a régné deux fois.

Klivian- Je crois que Ryu fait parties des plus anciens villages Ninja.

Tout en discutant ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de la rue, il tombe sur une grand place au centre de laquelle se trouvaient les statues de deux hommes, des ninjas qui avaient été représenté côte à côte dans une pose de combat qu'ils garderont à jamais…

Neji- Qui sont ces deux là ?

Klivian- Les deux fondateurs du village. Celui de droite est un grand shinobi qui fut le premier maître Ryûkage et celui de gauche est le premier Dragonblade qui a existé.

Kiba- C'est quoi ça un Dragonblade ?

Klivian- Ce serait un peu long, je connais un petit resto sympa dans le coin, je vous explique devant un bon repas ?

Choji (mode bave)- Ouais ! Manger !

Hinata- je crois qu'on peut prendre ça pour un oui.

Klivian- Parfait…

Klivian entraîna tout le petit groupe dans une rue plus petite et moins animée avant de rentrer dans un petit établissement. Le restaurant ressemblait à un petit restaurant japonais classique, des tables basses avec des coussins au sol, séparé par des cloisons en bambou. De bonnes odeurs de nourriture laissant paraître un restaurant à la cuisine délicieuse se répandaient dans la pièce bien que personne ne soit visible derrière le grand comptoir en bois.

Klivian- Alors est-ce que la bouffe est toujours aussi dégueu dans ce resto de chardclo ?

Soudain, un grand type en tablier surgit en gueulant comme un veau.

Patron- Qui est l'espèce de sale petit…

Il stoppa soudainement à la vue de Klivian.

Patron- Klivian bien sûr ! Y'a longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue. Comme d'hab ?

Klivian- Non aujourd'hui j'ai des invités, dit-il en désignant le groupe derrière lui, y'a quoi au menu aujourd'hui en plat familial ?

Patron- Tu tombe bien, je viens de préparer un gros sukiyaki, il est pour vous, allez vous asseoir.

Klivian- Merci. (Au groupe) Vous venez ?

Ils allèrent tous s'installer dans un coin du resto où il y avait de place pour tout le monde. Une serveuse leur apporta le grand plat et alors que tout le monde se servait et commençait à manger.

Kiba- Alors ces dragonblade ?

Klivian- Hum ? A oui bien sûr ! Bon alors, par où commencer ?

Tout le monde se montrait plus attentif, même si tous continuaient leur repas.

Klivian- Vous savez déjà que Ryû no kuni est née de l'alliance entre des ninjas et des dragons. Concentrons-nous un peu sur les dragons, vous devez d'abord savoir qu'il en existe plusieurs espèces et sous-espèces cousines comme les dragons terrestres. Si nous regardons l'espèce principale, nous pouvons voir qu'ils sont souvent de forme et d'aspects différents. Un dragon est également une créature qui vit longtemps mais dont l'intelligence augmente sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Un dragon peu âgé agit avec son instinct et son pouvoir consiste uniquement à cracher du feu ou de la glace en régulant sa température corporelle. Mais en vieillissant, ils acquièrent l'intelligence, apprennent à parler, à se servir du chakra et même à utiliser des jutsu. Arrivé à la fin de sa vie, un dragon est un être d'une grande sagesse et d'un grand pouvoir. Cependant, il existe un revers à la médaille. Un dragon, comme un humain, supporte mal le vieillissement et son corps le lâche à un certain age. Or les dragons ont un défaut vis-à-vis des humains : la frustration.

Sasuke- La frustration ?

Klivian- Oui, ils ne supportent pas de posséder le savoir et le pouvoir et de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir parce que leur corps ne suivent plus. Ceci est l'une des raisons qui a amené à la naissance de l'ordre des Dragonblade. Quand un dragon est trop vieux et s'il trouve un ninja qui possèdent un chakra qui est semblable au sien, il peut prolonger son existence à travers le corps du ninja. Lors du rituel, on trace un sceau sur le dos du ninja, ensuite le dragon abandonne son enveloppe physique, son corps se transforme en chakra qui contient son esprit et rentre par le sceau dans le corps du ninja afin de fusionner avec celui-ci. Suite à cette possession, le ninja gagne certains avantages physiques, il peut utiliser l'imposant chakra du dragon, accéder à son savoir et ses techniques et quelques autres petites choses.

Hinata- Mais c'est comme…

Klivian- Comme votre ami que vous cherchez. Cependant il existe une différence, dans son cas, il est une prison, le démon est enfermé contre son gré et n'hésitera pas à user de tous les coups tordus qu'il connaît afin d'échapper à sa condition. Chez les dragonblade, le dragon entre volontairement dans le corps du ninja, il s'agit d'une symbiose entre les deux êtres.

Kiba- Donc ce type dont on voit la statue…

Klivian- C'est cela, il est le premier ninja à avoir fusionner avec l'âme d'un ancien dragon.

Shikamaru- Et il en existe combien de ces Dragonblade ?

Klivian- Tu es bien curieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai cette information, après tout, tu n'es pas de ce village et les Dragonblade sont une troupe d'élite d'importance stratégique.

Sasuke- Réponse classique comme on l'attend de la part d'un bon ninja.

Klivian- En effet, mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis pour autant… Une trentaine… Il y a une trentaine de Dragonblade en fonction en ce moment, Tous d'anciens Juunins ou Anbus.

Ino- Une trentaine… là où ces gars là passent, l'herbe ne repousse sûrement pas.

Klivian- c'est une façon de voir les choses, enfin si vous avez fini, on y va, Ryukage-sama va nous attendre.

Un peu plus tard, ils furent tous réunis dans le bureau du Ryukage, le vieux maître avait toujours son gentil sourire, puis il s'adressa à eux.

Ryukage- Bon les jeunes, vous avez de la chance, j'ai pus parler à votre Hokage, Tsunade je crois ?

Shikamaru- Aussi vite, mais vous avez fait comment ?

Ryûkage- On se débrouille ici, enfin bref, elle a juste parler de terrible torture qui vous attendent pour votre retour.

Tous le monde déglutit, Tsunade était bien capable de leur réserver un accueil bien à elle.

Ryûkage- Ne faites pas cette tête là, je plaisante, nous avons pus discuter sur votre présence ici, elle vous laisse continuer vos recherches pour le moment. De notre côté, puisque nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec Konoha, nous vous laisserons enquêter sur notre territoire et nous aiderons dans la mesure du possible et j'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour vous fournir des renseignements.

Hinata- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Ryukage- Rien de très significatif, cependant aucun démon-renard n'est apparu, il y a donc de l'espoir pour que votre ami ait encore un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même.

Klivian- Mais vous comptez les laissé se balader comme ça ?

Ryûkage- Bien sûr que non, tu vas les emmener avec toi en mission.

Klivian- Pardon, vous voulez que je me les colletine tous les neuf en mission, c'est pas sérieux !

Ryukage- Parfaitement sérieux, mais pour le genre de mission que tu fais, ça ne posera pas trop de problème. D'ailleurs j'en ai une pour toi.

Le vieil homme lui tendit alors un parchemin de mission.

Klivian soupira, ramena une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis pris le rouleau et en examina le contenu.

Klivian- Alors voyons voir… Notre client est l'association des commerçants d'un village du nom de Birka, ils ont un étrange problème, il arrive que la nuit, la brume devienne rouge comme le sang.

Sasuke- Une brume rouge comme le sang ?

Klivian- C'est ça et à ce moment là des monstres surgissent, ils errent dans les rues et s'attaquent au gens qui ont le malheur de ne pas être chez eux, on déplore déjà plusieurs victimes. Notre boulot et d'enquêter pour déterminer l'origine de la brume rouge et des créatures et d'y mettre un terme. Mais je m'étonne d'une chose Ryukage-sama.

Ryukage- Quoi ?

Klivian- La mission émane d'une associations de commerçant et pas du maire de ce village, qui n'est pourtant pas bien grand, pourquoi les autorités ne s'en mêlent pas ?

Ryûkage- Nous sommes des ninja, notre travail n'est pas de discuter sur nos commanditaires mais d'accomplir nos missions, c'est tout. Va, enquête et règle le problème.

Klivian- Bien Ryûkage-sama, dit-il en s'inclinant. Nous partirons le plus tôt possible, je vais me préparer.

Klivian sortit, laissant les ninja de Konoha seul avec le Ryûkage.

Kiba- Pourquoi nous envoyer en mission avec lui ?

Ryûkage- Klivian est un spécialiste pour les missions concernant les démons, en allant avec lui, vous aurez plus de chance de trouver de renseignements, de plus je suppose qu'à ce niveau, les risques ne vous font plus peur.

Hinata- Oui… Qu'importe les risques, nous devons continuer…

Ryûkage- Sans volonté le shinobi n'est rien, vous avez déjà la mentalité qu'il faut. Maintenant, attendez Klivian aux portes du village.

Hinata- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Puis ils sortirent à leur tour, laissant le vieil homme à ses réflexions.

Ryûkage- Cette jeune fille… La lueur dans ces yeux est différente, ce jeune garçon est quelqu'un de chanceux…

Les neufs ninja de la feuille passèrent prendre leurs affaires puis ils attendirent devant l'entrée du village, avant d'être rejoint par Klivian peu après.

Klivian- Bon tout le monde est là ? J'espère que vous être prêt, on revient pas avant un moment, Birka n'est pas à côté.

Tous lui répondirent d'un signe de tête et le groupe partit en direction du village de Birka.

Le voyage dura deux jours, puis le soir du deuxième jour, le groupe arriva en vue de Birka. Le village se situait au creux d'une vallée. De leur point de vue, les ninja pouvaient voir que le village se situait en bordure d'une forêt, mais ce qu'y surpris le plus était le vieux château de style japonais qui trônait dans cette dernière.

Sasuke- Ce vieux château a l'air délabré, il est sans doute abandonné.

Shino- Cependant, depuis un certain incident, j'ai plutôt tendance à me méfier des vieilles ruines.

Ino- Ca se défend, vous pensez que cela peut avoir un lien cette histoire de brume rouge et de monstres.

Klivian- Tant que l'on n'aura pas enquêté, on ne pourra rien affirmer. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous rendre à l'auberge, notre contact est le représentant de l'association des commerçants qui est aussi l'aubergiste.

Le groupe reprit son chemin vers le village, les rues étaient désertes, la brume était encore blanche et normale, cependant, l'odeur de la peur régnait en maître dans le village.

Kiba- Akamaru n'est pas rassuré, c'est vrai que ça pue ici.

Klivian- L'atmosphère est assez lourde.

Le groupe entra dans l'auberge, cette dernière se trouvait au niveau de la place du village. Ils furent accueillis par une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Femme- Bonjour à vous, voyageurs, je suppose que vous êtes les ninja auquel nous avons fait appels, soyez les bienvenues, je m'appelle Milaya, je tiens cette auberge.

Klivian- Je suppose que vous êtes notre contact alors.

Milaya- Normalement non, ça devrait être mon mari, mais…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, des larmes commençant à embrumer ses yeux.

Klivian- il a lui aussi été tuer par les créatures…

Milaya- Aujourd'hui ma fille et mon auberge sont les seuls choses qu'ils me restent.

Klivian- Je vous comprends, pouvons nous prendre nos chambres ?

Milaya- Oui, bien sûr, Lisa !

A son appel, une jeune fille d'environ une douzaine d'année arriva.

Milaya- Lisa, prépare trois chambre pour nos invités, veut-tu.

Lisa- Tout de suite maman !

La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers situés à coté du comptoir.

Milaya- Vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage, reposez-vous le temps le temps que j'aille chercher les autres commerçants.

Sakura- Si tard, vous êtes sûrs ?

Milaya- Oui, nous avons convenue de nous réunir dès votre arrivé, à moins que cela ne vous pose problème ?

Klivian- Aucun, cela m'arrange au contraire.

Milaya- Très bien alors je vais les chercher, attendez dans la salle à manger.

La jeune femme poussa la porte de son auberge, poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle constata que la brume avait une couleur normale puis s'engouffra dans la nuit.

Klivian- Plus tôt on saura à quoi s'en tenir et mieux ça vaudra.

Milaya revint rapidement, accompagné de trois hommes qui allèrent s'asseoir à une grand table. Klivian et les autres ninja les imitèrent et s'assirent en face d'eux. L'homme au centre parla en premier.

Régis- Soyez les bienvenues, je m'appelle Régis et je suis le président de l'association des commerçants de Birka. Je suppose que vous savez déjà pourquoi vous êtes là.

Klivian- Pour cette histoire de brume qui devient rouge comme le sang et des étranges créatures qui apparaissent.

Régis- C'est cela, nous déplorons déjà une dizaine de victimes, dont le mari à Milaya, ainsi que quelques autres personnes blessées.

Klivian- Vous avez des pistes ou des éléments à nous fournir ?

Régis- Quasiment rien, ces créatures n'apparaissent que la nuit et uniquement lorsque la brume est rouge, ils surgissent d'on ne sait où, errent dans les rues et s'attaquent à ceux qui sortent.

Klivian- Ils ne vous attaquent pas chez vous ?

Régis- Non, pour une raison inconnue, ils n'attaquent pas les maisons et les gens qui s'y trouve, ils ne font que s'en prendre à ceux qui sont dans la rue. Vous comprenez alors pourquoi nous avons fait appel à vous.

Klivian- En effet, elles ont un mode opératoire vraiment étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu de démon qui se contente de marauder dans les rues. Encore une chose, pourquoi la demande émane de vous et pas des autorités ?

Régis- Le maire est un vieil imbécile, il estime que l'on doit se débrouiller seul et qu'une aide ninja est un luxe trop cher. Mais nous ne sommes pas idiot, cette situation nous dépasse et seuls nous courrons à notre perte alors nous avons pris la liberté de faire nous-mêmes appel à vous.

Klivian- Je comprends et je vais me mettre au travail sans tarder.

Régis- Nous vous remercions et allons vous laisser pour ce soir.

Alors que tous se levaient, un des hommes qui avait légèrement entrouvert une fenêtre pri la parole.

Homme- Je crois que nous ne devrions pas sortir, la brume est devenue rouge.

Tous se précipitèrent alors à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Le spectacle était vraiment lugubre, la brume blanche et légère avait cédé le pas à une brume écarlate et plus dense, c'était comme si de la vapeur de sang flottait dans l'air. Kiba avança sa figure et renifla légèrement.

Kiba- Non ce n'est pas du sang mais je ne saura vous dire ce que c'est.

Shino- Mes insectes tremblent dans mon corps, comme si un danger immense émanait de cette brume.

Hinata avait aussi peur, elle pouvait ressentir le maléfice qui la broyait jusque dans ses os. Sakura lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

Sakura- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est avec toi et Klivian a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Milaya- Au secours, aidez-moi ! Cria-t-elle alors en surprenant tout le monde.

Ino- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Milaya- Lisa ! Lisa est dehors ?

Tous en cœur- Quoi !

Ils cherchèrent du regard par la fenêtre à travers la brume écarlate, lorsque soudain ils aperçurent la jeune fille poursuivie pare une créature, sorte de croisement entre un corbeau et un serpent.

Klivian fut le plus rapide, il bondit alors par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers elle.

Klivian- Je m'en occupe !

D'un seul bond il rejoignit Lisa que le monstre s'apprêtait à frapper, il sortit alors un kunai et d'un geste rapide, égorgea le monstre qui s'écroula par terre. D'autres sortirent alors de tous les coins de rue et les encerclèrent rapidement.

Klivian- Alors voilà ce qui fait sombrer ce village dans la terreur, puisque je dois protéger cette jeune fille, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec vous, je vous tous vous liquider d'un coup avec ça !

Sasuke- Intéressant, je me demande comment il compte de se débarrasser de tous ces monstres d'un coup avec un simple kunai.

Klivian lança alors son kunai en l'air et composa quelques signes très rapidement.

Klivian- Kunai no bushin ! _(1)_

Sa main droite était devenue légèrement luminescente, signe que son chackra était à l'œuvre. Il l'abaissa alors d'un coup vers le bas.

Klivian- Prenez ça ! Kunai no ame ! _(2)_

Une véritable pluie de kunai s'abattit alors sur les monstres qui succombèrent face à ce déluge de lame tranchante. Lorsque tous furent morts, il se retourna vers Lisa.

Klivian- Cours jusque chez toi.

La jeune fille acquiesça et courut en direction de sa maison où sa mère et tout les autres avaient assisté au spectacle.

Sakura- Wooo….Plutôt balèze !

Klivian s'approcha d'un des cadavres de monstres, il sortit alors un petit rouleau, composa rapidement quelques signes, ce qui fit apparaître une fumée d'où sortit une créature. La bête était un petit dragon de la taille d'un aigle avec un long corps fin, des pattes avant et arrière et deux ailes très grandes sur son dos.

Klivian- Je n'ai encore jamais vu ce genre de créature, emporte ce cadavre jusqu'à Ryu no kuni et dis leur de l'analyser, il devrait bien trouver quelque chose.

Le dragon poussa un petit cris strident, pris son envol et au-dessus du cadavre, créa une petite cage de lumière qui semblait sortir de ses pattes qui engloba le cadavre du monstre puis s'envola avec haut dans le ciel. Klivian rejoint alors les autres dans l'auberge.

Kiba- Pratique ta bestiole.

Milaya- Lisa, pourquoi es-tu sortit ? Je t'ai dis mille fois de ne pas sortir la nuit !

Lisa- Je voulais juste allez au château mais la brume m'a surprise.

Milaya- Mais pourquoi ce vieux château, tu n'y est pas en sécurité !

Lisa- Si parce que la dame du château m'a déjà protégé une fois.

Milaya- Lisa, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec cette histoire.

Ino- De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Régis- Elle fait référence au vieux château dans la forêt, il parait qu'autrefois, il appartenait à une famille seigneuriale puissante mais mystérieuse. Personne ne s'en approche maintenant.

Klivian- Pourquoi ?

Régis- Vieilles superstitions. De plus la forêt est assez dangereuse.

Lisa- Mais la dame du château est très gentille. Elle est très belle et pourtant elle peut repousser les monstres avec facilité !

Klivian- Bien, alors demain nous irons voir, j'ai dans l'idée que cette histoire peut être…

Neji- …intéressante.

A suivre…par SuperBahamut 

_(1) kunai no bushin clonage de kunai_

_(2) kunai no ame pluie de kunai_


	9. Chapitre 9: l'être en dehors du temps

**Notes de l'auteur : De retour avec le chapitre 9. Je remercie mes lecteurs de l'attention qu'il porte à mon histoire et comme d'habitude, je vous encourage à me laisser vos commentaires.**

**Disclaimer : Le même que d'habitude, sauf que la nouvelle est à moi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**NARUTO : DEMONS ET DRAGONS**

_Chapitre 9 : L'être en dehors du temps_

Ce matin là, il n'y avait pas de brume, le village se réveilla doucement, chacun sortait et s'affairait à ce qu'il devait faire tout en gardant tout de même la possibilité de se réfugier dans un bâtiment au moindre incident.

Les ninjas s'étaient levés et observaient de leurs chambres le spectacle du village s'animant doucement.

Klivian- il est grand temps de faire quelque chose pour ce village…

Sakura- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

Klivian- Regarde les gens de ce village. Ils sont apeurés, stressés et en plus ils doivent faire le deuil de plusieurs d'entre eux dans cette ambiance oppressante. Ils sont sur le point de craquer à tout moment. Il vaut mieux régler cette histoire avant que tout le monde ne devienne dingue ici.

Hinata- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Même si une partie de moi désire ardemment retrouver Naruto par-dessus tout… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner ces gens.

Klivian- Ce qui motive ton combat, c'est ton humanité, c'est très noble.

Sasuke- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te battre, ton devoir de ninja qui te dit d'accomplir tes missions ou la compassion pour les gens qui ont des problèmes.

Klivian- La raison pour laquelle je me bats… Bah, ce n'est pas important…

Klivian prononça cette dernière phrase faiblement en ce dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Ino- Vous allez où ?

Klivian- Poser deux ou trois questions à la fille.

Il croisa alors Lisa dans le couloir, cette jeune fille malgré tous les problèmes l'entourant et la perte de son père continuait de vivre normalement.

Klivian- Tu en as du courage jeune fille.

Lisa- Oh ! C'est vous. Encore merci de m'avoir sauvé hier soir.

Klivian- Je t'en pris, ce n'était rien. Dis-moi, tu as cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Klivian- Hier soir tu as parlé d'une dame du château qui t'a sauvé une fois, Tu peux m'en dire plus s'il te plait ?

Lisa- Et bien un jour, je suis allé me promener en foret malgré que mes parents me l'avaient interdits, à un moment je me suis fait surprendre par des monstres…

Klivian- Quel genre de monstre ?

Lisa- Papa a dit leur nom mais je m'en souviens plus, il ressemble à de grand loup noir avec les oreilles mauves profondes.

Klivian- Des Garm…

Lisa- Oui c'est ce que Papa disait !

Neji- Des quoi ?

Klivian- Des Garm, on en trouve dans certaines forêts, ce sont des sortes de chien-loup un peu démoniaque sur les bords. Ils sont un peu plus grands, plus fort et plus agressif que des loups. Ils ne posent pas de problème pour des gens bien préparé et ne s'attaquent pas aux ninjas, mais une jeune fille seule est une proie rêvée. Et ensuite ?

Lisa- j'ai couru pour m'enfuir puis je suis tombé, j'ai crue qu'ils allaient me manger quand la dame est apparue.

Klivian- Où était-ce et à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Lisa- Je me suis rendu compte après que j'étais près du château donc la dame doit en venir. Elle était vraiment très belle, tout habillé en blanc, on aurait dit une princesse comme dans les contes. Elle a levé la main, une grande lumière est apparue et les monstres ont fuis.

Klivian- Une magicienne en somme, intéressant…

Lisa- Ensuite elle m'a pris par la main et m'a raccompagné à proximité du village, elle avait la main très douce et elle souriait gentiment.

Klivian- Je vois, je te remercie Lisa.

Lisa- De rien !

La jeune fille s'esquiva alors dans l'une des pièces de l'auberge.

Sakura- Drôle d'histoire.

Klivian- Je suis d'accord mais avec le travail d'enquête, il faut bien commencer par quelque part. Allons jeter un œil à cette forêt et ce vieux château.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Ils partirent très vite vers la forêt. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les forêt qui borde Konoha, ces dernières ne pouvaient être aussi lugubre une nuit d'orage que celle-ci en pleine journée. Passant par les arbres bordant le sentier, Hinata eut l'occasion d'apercevoir ce qu'elle identifia comme des Garm, des grands loups noirs aux oreilles mauves. Elle fut tenter un moment de leur lancer ses kunais pour leur apprendre à s'en prendre à une jeune fille mais cela aurait été une perte de temps et elle continua tranquillement son chemin avec les autres. Le château dont il est question est une grande bâtisse dans le pur style des anciens châteaux japonais, il s'agissait plus d'une grande tour entouré d'une grande muraille. Bien qu'en ruine, l'endroit reflétait toujours une certaine majesté qui témoignait de l'importance des éventuels habitants de l'endroit. Mais cette majesté ne pouvait cacher l'ambiance lourde du lieu, provoquant une sensation désagréable chez les ninjas, capable de ressentir mieux que quiconque ce genre d'impression. Prudemment, ils poussèrent les deux grandes portes en bois usés par le temps et pénétrèrent dans un hall de grande taille. L'intérieur était aussi usé que l'extérieur, le bois usé en de nombreux endroit, la poussière s'accumulant un peu partout. Avançant prudemment, les sens en alerte, à la recherche du moindre bruit ou mouvement, ils furent surpris par un grognement suspect. Tous se figèrent, prêt au combat.

Sakura- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Sasuke- Je ne sais pas trop.

Choji- Euh… désolé…

En fait c'était l'estomac de Choji qui venait de gargouiller.

Ino&Shikamaru- Choji, merdeuh !

Klivian- Bon on y retourne.

Hinata se retourna soudainement, prise par un étrange froid la faisant frissonner.

Klivian- Un problème ?

Hinata- J'ai cru sentir une présence…

Sakura- Pourtant y'a rien.

Hinata- Je pense qu'il faudrait aller par-là.

Sasuke- Ca mène au sous-sol. On y va ?

Klivian- On y va.

Ils descendirent les escaliers menant dans une sorte de grande crypte.

Shikamaru- Une crypte souterraine ?

Kiba- Une partie de la déco me fait plus penser à un temple.

Ino- C'est peut-être banal sur ce continent.

Klivian- Désolé mais non. Ce n'est pas une construction très habituelle. Faisons un tour.

Shiho- Ce lieu est étrange.

Hinata- Oui…les sensations ici sont étranges.

Klivian- Vous l'avez senti vous aussi ?

Sasuke- Le contraire me semble difficile.

Hinata- C'est étrange…pesant…Mais je ne sens rien de mauvais.

Klivian- C'est comme si cet endroit était coupé du monde et du temps, plongé dans une forme d'éternité…

Shikamaru- Perso, j'ai pas trop envie de rester là.

Une nouvelle sensation froide fit frissonner Hinata.

Hinata- Ha !

Klivian- Quoi ?

Hinata- Encore cette sensation.

Hinata se retourna rapidement et enclencha son byakugan, elle ne vit juste qu'une ombre se déplacer rapidement. Seul une mince enveloppe de chackra formant une silhouette lui permettait de distinguer la forme qui quittait le sous-sol.

Hinata- Il y a bien quelqu'un.

Sasuke- Où ?

Hinata- Elle est remontée.

Ino- On la suit ?

Shikamaru- Restons prudent, on ne sait rien de cette personne.

Les ninjas retournèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, Hinata et Neji scrutaient partout autour d'eux avec leurs byakugans à la recherche de la moindre trace de chackra.

Neji- Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre, même le byakugan semble être brouillé ici.

Kiba- A part l'odeur de bâtisse inhabitée, je sens rien de spéciale.

Sakura- Est-ce qu'on se sépare pour explorer ?

Sasuke- Ce serait assez logique mais peut-être pas très prudent.

Hinata- Par-là !

Klivian- Pardon ?

Hinata- J'ai retrouvé la silhouette de chackra, elle est là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une direction.

Ino- Tu es sûr ?

Hinata- Certaine !

Sakura- Tu as pris une confiance en toi ces derniers temps.

Hinata- Ha ?

Sakura- C'est pas plus mal.

Klivian- C'est peut-être pas vraiment le lieu pour ce genre de discussion.

Ils bougèrent dans la direction indiquée par Hinata. Ils commencèrent par franchir un grand couloir, séparés en deux, longeant les murs du couloir jusqu'à ce que Hinata désigne une porte. Klivian stoppa le groupe, donna quelques instructions par des gestes et les autres ninjas se placèrent silencieusement à divers endroits avec la discrétion digne de leur ordre. Klivian posa sa main légèrement sur la porte, cette dernière se mit alors à s'ouvrir toute seule telle une invitation.

-Je vous en prie tous les dix, entrez donc…

La voix venait du fond de la salle. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour l'identifier, une voix de femme, jeune, très douce et sans une once d'agressivité. Hinata fut la première à s'avancer, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, les autres suivirent rapidement. Arrivés à mi-chemin de la salle, une série de torches situées de part et d'autre de la salle s'embrasèrent à la chaîne, illuminant la pièce. Cette dernière était une grande salle simple et rectangulaire, les torches étaient alignées de chaque côté de la salle, les cloisons sur les murs étaient de décorées de fresques qui semblaient s'user avec le temps. La pièce ne comportait pas de mobilier, seul la partie du fond, très légèrement surélevé par une épaisseur de tatami tranchait avec le reste. Puis se rappelant du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le petit groupe comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la salle d'audience seigneuriale. Ils stoppèrent le mouvement et se tenaient prêt à toute éventualité. L'air se troubla au fond de la salle en face d'eux, une forme se dessina dans l'ombre pour finalement laissé place à une personne.

Klivian-_ Une espèce de sort de camouflage ?_

La personne qui venait d'apparaître était une jeune femme, son apparence lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans, elle avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, des traits fins et doux, elle était vêtue d'un grand kimono d'un blanc immaculé, elle tenait par le creux de ses coudes un voile argenté transparent. Elle avait tout de la jeune fille de famille seigneuriale.

-Soyez les bienvenues en ma demeure. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Klivian- Je suis un ninja de Ryû no kuni, Klivian Mizhal… Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon nom est Yuki, ma famille dirige ses terres depuis bien des générations. Que désirez-vous pour être venue jusqu'ici ?

Klivian (un peu plus sombre)- Ce dépend de vous…

Hinata intervint alors pour empêcher un éventuel débordement dû à l'air menaçant de Klivian, elle sentait que Yuki était étrange mais pas dangereuse.

Hinata- Est-ce vous qui avez sauvé Lisa des Garm ?

Yuki- La jeune fille de l'auberge ? Oui, c'était moi. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Klivian- Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le village ?

Yuki- Pas précisément, mais j'ai bien senti peu après mon réveil que quelque chose clochait sur mes terres.

Sakura- Excusez-moi, mais vous entendez quoi par « votre réveil » ? Un problème Kiba ?

Le jeune homme ainsi que son chien semblait fortement troublé par la présence de Yuki ou plutôt par sa non-présence…

Kiba- Cette femme est étrange, elle n'a pas d'odeur…

Klivian- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes pas humaine. La salle du sous-sol à mi-chemin entre la crypte et le temple qui sert de salle de sommeil, l'absence d'odeur, l'étrange magie dont vous avez fait usage, camouflage par courbure de la lumière et quelques autres petits éléments ne laissent aucun doute…Mes amis, retenez ce jours, nous avons devant nous une des rares représentantes de la race la plus mystérieuse de l'existence, des êtres ni vivants ni morts, à mi-chemin entre le monde matérielle et le monde spectrale dont toutes les caractéristiques nous sont inconnus. Une race sans nom, immortelle, que les humains ont fini par appeler : _les êtres en dehors du temps_…

Yuki- En effet, je suis ce que les humains appellent un être en dehors du temps…

Klivian- Est-ce vous la responsable de ce qui se passe au village ? La brume rouge et l'attaque des monstres qui terrorisent les villageois.

Yuki- Terroriser les villageois ? Certes non ! Nous avons toujours très bien traité les gens qui vivaient sur nos terres. Si je faisais de telles choses, mes ancêtres reviendraient me tourmenter pour l'éternité.

Klivian- J'ignorais que ces terres appartenaient à une famille d'êtres en dehors du temps. J'espère que vous pardonnerez ma curiosité et ma méfiance mais votre race prends plaisir à se voiler du mystère le plus total…

Yuki- Nous sommes un peuple de l'équilibre, nous sommes là et c'est tout, nous n'avons pas besoin que les autres races le sachent pour exister.

Klivian- Je vois…Etes-vous la seule ici ?

Yuki- Au sens humain du terme…Oui…

Chacune de ses réponses la rendait encore plus mystérieuse et déstabilisante…

Yuki- L'histoire dont vous parlez m'intéresse, si quelqu'un s'en prend au villageois, cela me concerne en tant qu'actuel seigneur de ces terres.

Klivian- J'ai été envoyé suite à une requête de l'association des commerçants du village de Birka afin de déterminer et stopper le phénomène qui terrorise le village. La nuit, la brume devient rouge et des monstres errent dans les rues, il y a déjà eu plusieurs victimes.

Yuki- Il n'y a jamais eu de tels phénomènes ici auparavant. Et cela ne vient pas de mon château.

Sasuke- Donc la source est ailleurs.

Shikamaru- Soit dans la forêt, soit…dans le village.

Ino- Tu penses ?

Shikamaru- Toujours se méfier des apparences, nous sommes venues au château car c'était de loin le truc le plus étrange du coin mais ce n'est pas forcément la bonne piste… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tout ça pour rien… on aurait pus rester au village et glander au pieu…

Ino n'attendit pas pour lui coller une claque à derrière la tête.

Shikamaru (ironique)- Mes excuses maîtresse…

Sakura se pencha vers la personne la plus proche d'elle, à savoir Shino.

Sakura (tout bas)- J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier de son petit côté dominatrice.

Shino- Certes…

Klivian- Bon c'est pas bientôt fini de raconter des conneries en mission ? On va retourner au village.

Kiba- Et on suit quelle piste cette fois ?

Klivian- Celle du maire.

Kiba- Pourquoi le maire ?

Klivain- J'ai un pressentiment, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis le début. J'ai bien envie d'aller le cuisiner un peu.

Yuki- Je viens avec vous. Je suis l'héritière de ces terres, si quoi que soit s'en prend au gens qui y vivent, il est de mon devoir d'intervenir.

Klivian- Si vous voulez. Alors allons-y.

Le groupe se remit en marche vers le village en passant par la forêt. Yuki marchait tranquillement sur le chemin, Klivian ouvrait la marche devant elle, Hinata et Sakura se tenaient à ses côtés, les autres étaient soit derrière, soit passaient par les arbres. Hinata était troublé par la présence de Saki, non pas par sa présence dérangeante, mais par sa beauté et l'aura naturelle qui imprégnait la jeune femme, même si Hinata la soupçonnait de ne pas être aussi jeune qu'elle le paraisse. Yuki, remarquant le regard qu'Hinata lui portait, lui sourit gentiment.

Yuki- Un problème ?

Hinata- Non non ! C'est juste que je vous trouve très belle.

Yuki sembla amusé et poussa un petit rire.

Yuki- Merci, il y a longtemps qu'on ne me dit plus ce genre de chose.

Sakura- Ha bon ?

Yuki- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un.

Sakura- C'est quoi exactement un être en dehors du temps ?

Yuki- Chercher à comprendre mon existence serait inutile, je ne peux être comprise avec les concepts qui sont les vôtres.

Hinata- Même s'il y a un petit quelque chose qui se dégage de vous, je vous trouve très humaine.

Yuki se remit à rire doucement.

Yuki- Si tu le dis.

Puis elle fixa Klivian qui marchait devant elle et sembla plonger dans ses pensées.

Yuki- _Pas humaine…n'est-ce pas un peu déplacé venant de toi ?_

A suivre… 


End file.
